Youkai Kyuu II Becoming Hokage
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: The sequel to Youkai Kyuu CHAPTER 20! Naruto v. Chronos...Is this the end of the time controller or not? CHAPTER 21! In the end what happens..
1. Arc 1 The New Team 7 Chapter 1 Introduci

ACGOMN: Here's is the first chapter of the sequel to _Youkai Kyuu_. My advice to you is to read_ Youkai Kyuu_ and _Souai_ (a series of one shots for the couples of the story). This is going to be divided into six arcs.

The first arc is called The New Team Seven.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. However I own the OCs (characters I made and the children of the Naruto characters) and the plot line of the story.

* * *

**Youkai Kyuu II: Becoming Hokage**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

**Arc 1- The New Team Seven**

**Chapter 1**

**Introducing**

Uzumaki Naruto is now a nearly thirty one year old Jounin sensei, ex ANBU captain actually but 'decided' to teach a team. Naruto is very close to becoming the next Hokage, after the Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi. That would make him the Shichidaime Hokage. Every morning Naruto wakes up around three, eats some ramen, gets dressed and such. Then he visits the memorial stone visiting some of his close friends who had passed on years earlier. This, however, does not cause him his lateness, but he has to go talk to Kakashi every morning to find out what's today's schedule is for his students. After he talks to Kakashi, he goes to Ringo's apartment for a proper breakfast.

So, during breakfast Ringo and Naruto would get into a long conversation about something or another and that would make Naruto late and Ringo late, for they forget the time.

"Gah, I'm late again," sighed Naruto, getting to his team's meeting point at the bridge that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke used to meet to wait for Kakashi all those years ago.

"Oh man, Itachi is going to have my head," said Ringo, who is the Rokudaime's right hand man along with Itachi, who is always early and hates when Ringo is late.

When Naruto arrived at the spot he was glad that they didn't look to mad at him. He has Yamanaka Ina, which is Sai and Ino's daughter. Ina has black hair and blue eyes. Despite looking similar to Sai, she was truly Ino's daughter (but had gotten the title of dead last of her year). While the girl actually had a crush on Naruto, she hated it when anyone was late and definitely had Ino's temper. Also on his team is Hyuuga Negi, Neji and Tenten's oldest child and only son. Negi just like Neji (and looks like Neji too, long hair and all), without the fate crap. The only difference is that Negi hates book work, which made him be fifth in the class and be paired with his rival Uchiha Satoshi. And last but not least he has Sasuke and Sakura's second son on his team. Satoshi has black hair and emerald eyes and is the typical rookie of the year (thought Naruto would say that Satoshi is a momma's boy, but he never ever tell Sakura that). This team has been together for two months and Naruto thinks they are almost ready to participate in the Chuunin exams, but wants to work on their teamwork more first.

"Sensei," said Negi, "You can't always be late for everything, it looks bad."

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto. "Today we are going to have another teamwork exercise." That got a groan from the three. Sure they worked together to pass that bell test, but the three of them just hated each other. "Now, it's not that bad." Naruto got hit by a Uchiha glare, a Hyuuga glare and a Yamanaka glare, which made him sweatdrop.

"When are we going to get bigger mission," complained Satoshi.

"When I think you are ready," said Naruto.

"Dad and Mom said you three got your first C-rank mission which turned into an A-ranked mission in a month," said Satoshi, recalling what his parents said.

"What good do that do us? Your father almost died," said Naruto, remembering that mission well. "We definitely weren't ready. I'm not going to put you guys in danger when you aren't ready. Do you understand?" That was what Kyuubi called Naruto's sensei talk.

"Yes," chorused the group.

"Okay if you guys can work together on our mission today," said Naruto, "I'll treat you all to ramen at Ichiraku's but if you fail you have to treat me." He grinned at the look on his students' faces. Everyone in the village knew how much Naruto could eat. With the fear of paying for Naruto's lunch, the readily agreed to work together.

"We'll work together, Naruto-sensei," said Ina. Negi and Satoshi both nodded.

"Good that's what I want to here, my loveable students," said Naruto, grinning fox-like at them, while Kyuubi said that Naruto really knew how to put fear into someone's heart (or fear of having no money in the wallet).

After a day full of watching his students perform boring D-rank missions, Naruto made sure that the kids got home and went over to Itachi and Hiroko's part of the Uchiha district. (Naruto still gets shivers when he comes into the area even though it is getting fixed up). He usually goes over to Hiroko's for dinner, for her four children and Itachi are never home in time to eat with her.

"Hiroko I'm here for dinner," said Naruto, going in through the back way, which led straight to the kitchen.

"Ah, hey Naruto," said Hiroko, young as ever has not aged. "Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

"Good, man that nephew of yours," said Naruto.

"Satoshi is a mixture of both Sasuke and Sakura," said Hiroko, "I had nothing to do with that."

"I don't know how to get them to work together probably," said Naruto.

"Well, I can't help you," said Hiroko, "I always tolerated people I worked with back in my mercenary days, never had to like 'em." Hiroko took out two plates of food and gave one to Naruto.

"Man, I love your food," said Naruto.

"I know you tell me everyday," chuckled Hiroko. Naruto grinned and ate all the food that was given to him. After an hour of talking with Hiroko and eating, he was off to go speak with Kakashi again.

"Hey Kaka-sensei," said Naruto, barging into his office.

"It's Hokage-sama or Shichidaime-sama," said Kakashi. Naruto waved him off. "How's the team coming along?"

"Individually they are progressing nicely, in teamwork however," said Naruto.

"I see," said Kakashi. "More D-rank missions for them tomorrow right?"

"Of course," said Naruto. "I'm going to get some training in then I'm off to bed. Say 'hi' to your family for me."

"Will do Naruto," said Kakashi. "Night."

"Night." Naruto disappeared from the Hokage's office and went off into the training woods to train. Naruto sighed and remembered how he got roped into teaching. We all know that he isn't a very good teacher, unless beating the lesson into the person. (CoughNejiCoughGaaraCough).

_----Flashback----_

_Naruto clad in ANBU uniform, stared at the paper in front of him just handed to him by Kakashi, nearly two months ago. Naruto shook his head, meaning to declime._

"_I can't teach," said Naruto. "Especially kids that are my friends' children and I babysat them as infants."_

"_We have a lack of teachers this time around," said Kakashi. "Plus almost all the Hokage's have students right?" Naruto blinked, the damn bastard was right._

_----End Flashback----_

Okay so maybe that wasn't a dirty trick but, that's why he took the job. Naruto still wants to be Hokage and all the Hokages did teach students. Naruto chuckled, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay, so now since in the following chapters you'll meet a lot of characters (the children) some important, some not so much.

Itachi/Hiroko: (You know the first three already but they aren't babies anymore).

Tai, age 16/17, ANBU Jounin commander, black hair and eyes

Hikari, age 15/16, ANBU Chuunin, white hair and green eyes

Chi, age 15/16, ANBU Chuunin, black hair and green eyes

Kitsune, age 7, Chuunin (Academy Teacher), black hair and eyes

Sasuke/Sakura:

Sanosuke, age 13, Chuunin, black hair and eyes

Satoshi, age 12, Genin, black hair and emerald eyes

Sonomi, age 11, Genin, pink hair and emerald eyes

Rei, age 9, Academy Student, pink hair and emerald eyes

Hoshi, age 9, Academy Student, pink hair and emerald eyes

Minako, age 3, N/A, black hair and emerald eyes

Hana, age 2, N/A, black hair and eyes

Neji/Tenten:

Negi, age 12, Genin, black hair and Byakugan eyes

ChiChi, age 11, Genin, brown hair and Byakugan eyes

Sai/Ino:

Ina, age 12, Genin, black hair and aqua blue eyes

Shikamaru/Temari:

Shika, age 10, Academy Student, brown hair and eyes

Kai, age 10, Academy Student, blonde hair and green eyes

Kaimo, age 10, Academy Student, blonde hair and brown eyes

Gaara/Miki:

Akari, age 13, Chuunin, pink hair and eyes

Ai, age 9, Genin, red hair and green eyes

Hinata, age 7, Chuunin, red hair and pink eyes

Shino/Hoku:

Hachi, age 11, Genin, black hair and sunglasses cover his eyes, but they are black

Kakashi/Shizune: (I'm using the same names of the kids as I did in YOU'RE WHAT? Which is not apart of the YK series).

Kiari, age 15, Chuunin, silver hair and blackish brown eyes

Obito, age 7, Chuunin (Academy teacher), black hair and eyes

Ronin/Kanna:

Kata, age 13, Genin, black hair and forest green eyes

Akira/Faith:

Takashi, age 14, ANBU Chuunin, dark brown hair and sea blue eyes

Bunta, age 14, ANBU Chuunin, black hair and sea blue eyes

Serenity, age 7, Genin, black hair and red eyes

Asuma/Kurenai: (I know Asuma has been killed in the manga, but my story his still alive).

Yamazaki, age 15, Chuunin, black hair and brown eyes

Tomoyo, age 10, Academy Student, black hair and red eyes

* * *

ACGOMN: Well, that's all of them I think. If you recognize some of the names are from different anime, they are. I just liked some of the names. 

Please Review!


	2. Arc 1 The New Team 7 Chapter 2 Teamwork

ACGOMN: Here's chapter two!

I don't Naruto or any of its characters, but I own my own characters, and the plot.

* * *

**Arc 1 The New Team Seven**

**Chapter 2**

**Teamwork**

"TEN D RANK MISSIONS," yelled his team.

"Yes, don't get so worked up over it," said Naruto, sighing. "Until I am satisfied with your teamwork you will not get an C-rank mission."

"Sensei, that's not fair," complained Ina.

"Life's not fair, get used to it," said Naruto. "So, let's go catch a cat."

"AGAIN???" Naruto sighed, this was going to be hard to get them to work together without bribes today. Naruto understood why Negi and Satoshi didn't like to work together, because Uchihas and Hyuugas barely get along. Satoshi and Ina never got along from the start, even as infants. Negi and Ina are tolerant of the other and could work together.

"I know you three don't like each other very much, but you have to learn to help out your comrade in their time of need," explained Naruto. "I didn't like Sasuke at first or Neji or Ino for that matter. And they didn't like me, but look at us now."

"I think sensei is right," said Negi. "If Ina and the Uchiha are willing to work with me I'll work with them."

"I already try to work with them."

"I will try to with Yamanaka and Hyuuga," said Satoshi.

"Good kids. Now time to catch a cat," said Naruto. The three groaned while Naruto smiled. Naruto hoped that these missions would make them work together better. Plus watching them perform these missions were boring. Maybe with at least a C-rank mission their would be some action.

Six hours and 10 d-rank missions later, Naruto just finished dropped Ina off at her home. Satoshi, Negi, and Naruto walked to the Hyuuga grounds. Both of the boys didn't see the sense in their sensei walking them home, but it was most likely to see the other children and their parents.

"ANIKI," yelled the excited bundle of Negi's little sister, Chichi. She was an eleven year old genin. She graduated in the same class as Negi, Ina and Satoshi. Chichi was similar looking to Tenten, except for the Byakugan that marked the Kekkai Genkai of the Hyuuga.

"What Chichi," asked Negi.

"I get to go on a C-rank mission with my team tomorrow," she said. "Sonomi-chan and Hachi-kun are really happy too." Uchiha Sonomi, the first girl that Sasuke and Sakura produced, the third child (who looks exactly like Sakura minus the forehead though), and also in the same class as the others. She's planning to be a medic like her mother. Aburmane Hachi, the only child of Hoku and Shino, very similar to his father.

"Are you serious," asked Negi.

"See I bet they have great teamwork," said Naruto.

"Kurenai-sensei says that we work well together," said Chichi.

"That's good," said Naruto.

"You two," said the voice of Neji, coming outside. "Dinner's ready. Hey Naruto."

"Sup Neji?"

"Nothing," said Neji. "Well, you better get Satoshi home or Sakura will be angry he is late for dinner." Naruto just laughed and dragged Satoshi to the Uchiha district. When they got to Sasuke and Sakura's part of the place, the two of them were greeted by the ever energetic twins, Rei and Hoshi. It seemed that Uchiha's had the tendency to produce twins every other generation, according to Itachi.

"NARUTO-JI-CHAN," yelled the twins in unison. The two of the twins glomped Naruto. Rei and Hoshi were academy students, who will most likely graduate the next time around. Rei and Hoshi were pranksters. Rei and Hoshi have both got pink hair and green eyes, which is bad for Hoshi for pink hair on a guy is not exactly a good thing.

"What no hello for Satoshi," said Naruto, prying the twins off him.

"Hi Sato-nii," said the twins. Satoshi glared at them, as if they would dare to hug him.

"Satoshi go get washed up for dinner," said Sakura, coming to greet Naruto. "Naruto the twins got in trouble again. They painted on the walls outside the academy."

"Oh kami-sama," said Naruto. "I didn't tell them anything I swear." Sakura glared at him for a moment, then accepted the answer.

"Okaa-san," said the deep voice of Sanosuke, the oldest son of the Sasuke and Sakura. "Minako and Hana are crying about something or another. Ah Naruto-ji-san, good to see you."

"Thanks Sano," said Naruto. Sanosuke was just like Sasuke, except minus the revenge/angst thing. Sanosuke was more polite than Sasuke though, that might have had to do with Sakura. Sanosuke was his godson. Sakura hurried in to see what was wrong with the two youngest of the family. Minako was just three, who had black hair and eyes. Hana was the youngest at two, who unfortunately is a very sick baby. "Well, I have to go off now. Congratulate Sonomi for getting her first C-rank tomorrow, Satoshi for me."

"Yes, sensei," said Satoshi. With that he left that Uchiha family to head to visit the Nara house real quick for something. Naruto was greeted by Temari who was trying to get her husband and sons ready for going out to eat.

"Gaara did send me something for you," said Temari. "It was pictures of the three girls in their ninja gear." Temari handed the letter and pictures of Gaara and Miki's three daughters.

"Oh great," said Naruto. "Shikamaru, Shika, Kai, and Kaimo you better be getting ready or Chouji will run the bill high." Chouji, who is usually out on ANBU missions, dines with Shikamaru's family when he gets the chance.

"Mou, you are so loud," complained the four voices. Shikamaru was the same as usual, but now wore a Jounin vest. Shika was the oldest of the triplets, who was exactly like Shikamaru looks and all. Kai was the second twin who has Temari's hair and eyes and her temper when he gets worked up. Kaimo was the youngest of the triplets who had Temari's hair color but Shikamaru's eye color. The three of them were academy students along with Rei and Hoshi.

"Well, I have to go now," said Naruto. "Have fun." Naruto left.

"He's always on the move," commented Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I wonder how he can keep on the move all the time," said Temari.

"He's Naruto."

"Ah."

Naruto ran over to Ichiraku's for dinner that night, for today was Sunday and he didn't want to intrude to much at his friends' places. To his surprise Hiroko, Itachi, Hikari, Chi, Kitsune, Tai, Kiari, Obito, and Shizune were there. Hikari and Chi were eating in silence. The two of them rarely made a sound. Kitsune and Obito were talking about the latest book on the market, with Shizune butting in every now and then. Hiroko and Itachi were the only ones to seem to notice that Naruto was standing there staring at them.

"Naruto, sit down and order," said Hiroko. Itachi waved to the blonde and went back to his food. Itachi, who was relatively the same, had aged and lost his sight to too much use of the Sharingan. That of course didn't mean he was any weaker then with his sight.

"TAI STOP IGNORING ME," yelled Kiari. Meet Hatake Kiari, the oldest child of Kakashi and Shizune. Normally, Kiari is just like Kakashi. That includes the chronic lateness, laziness, perverted book reading, great skills, and looks. The only person that can make her angry is her best friend Tai.

"Ayane-san another bowl please," said Tai to the waitress. Naruto knew that this wasn't going to be good and sat next to Kitsune and waited for his bowl of ramen. Uchiha Kitsune is te youngest child of Hiroko and Itachi, who was a total book worm genius yet skilled at seven. He was a Chuunin and a hard worker. Hatake Obito was Kiari's younger brother, who is seven as Kitsune. Obito, named for the deceased Uchiha, was a Chuunin like Kitsune and was very much like Shizune with her hair, eye color, and tendency to be a worry wart. Kit and Obito were best friends. Naruto finally got his ramen, but listened to the now blown into an argument between Kiari and Tai.

"I can't believe you are going on a date with Yamazaki without telling me," grumbled Tai. He was referring to Sarutobi Yamazaki, the oldest son of Asuma and Kurenai who is a Chuunin at fifteen. Yamazaki had always liked Kiari and she finally accepted his offer. The girl of the Sarutobi clan was Tomoyo, who looked like her mother and was Academy Student.

"I can do as I please Tai," snapped Kiari. "You aren't my father! You're my friend and are suppose to be happy for me!"

"I am, but I would have liked to have found out from you. Instead I find out by walking passed you two making out near the training grounds," snapped Tai. Naruto was already on his fifth bowl and knew that the Uchiha was not happy when he snapped like that.

"Tai," said Naruto. "Come on let's go spar." Naruto had interrupted their fight. Before Tai had the chance to reply, Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Hiroko-san," said Ayane. "Naruto-kun left his bill again." Itachi and Hiroko twitched.

"Yeah, we'll pay it again," said Itachi.

"Well, at least Kiari and Tai stopped yelling at each other," said Shizune.

"True, luckily naruto stopped them because I was going to," said Hiroko.

"Oh you were not. You were going to make things worse by teasing them," said Itachi, pointedly.

"Whatever helps," shrugged Hiroko. Itachi sighed. The woman was crazy, he knew it very well to.

"Don't worry Kiari," said Hikari and Chi, in the some monotone bored voice at the same time. "Tai will accept Yamazaki-san as your boyfriend soon enough."

"I know," said Kiari.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tai stopped in the middle of one of the training areas. Tai had cooled down by now, but was wondering why Naurto dragged him this far to spar. Tai looked at Naruto, whom he regarded as an older brother or uncle.

"Tai," said Naruto. "Let's see how much you improved since last time!" Naruto had that grin on his face that Tai couldn't help but smile.

"You're on Naruto," said Tai. Tai and Naruto sparred a lot, when either was available in between missions that is. Tai threw the first punch, which Naruto dodged with great ease. Naruto was a speed demon sometimes, but not as much as the Yondaime was though. Naruto using his Bunshin to fill the forest area. Naruto's plan was simple was to wait for the right time to attack. However, he didn't count on Tai having any new tricks up his sleeve.

"Futon: Renkudan," said Tai, performing the technique blasting away the clones with the wind attack.

"Where the hell did you learn that," asked Naruto, using a simple Doton jutsu to trip Tai who fell.

"Ow," said Tai. "That was a dirty trick to distract me to win." Naruto grinned. The rules of all the matches was to get the opponent on the ground.

"You have to pay attention more," said Naruto, taunting the boy.

"Oh please," said Tai. "I learned that from Temari-san."

"Now are you going to tell me what your problem is with Yamazaki and Kiari dating," asked Naruto.

Tai sighed and knew this was coming. "I don't have a problem with them dating, actually I expected it."

"Then what? Fall in love with your best friend?"

"No," said Tai, plainly. "Why didn't she tell me when they started to date? I thought it was because she didn't trust me to not harm Yamazaki. I wouldn't do that."

"But you are very over protective of Hikari, Chi, Kiari, Kitsune, Obito, your younger cousins, Ina, Negi, Chichi..."

"Okay I get it," said Tai. "But I like protecting them."

"But you don't have to do it all the time. I swear you are so much like your mother with her hero complex," said Naruto.

"I don't have a hero complex," said Tai. "Nor does Kaa-chan that much." Naruto snorted.

"Then stop being at Kiari and be happy for her," said Naruto. "Plus, if Yamazaki hurts her, which he probably won't, you get the first punch after Kaka-sensei and Kiari herself."

"True," said Tai. "Well then I should go apologize to her then. Thanks Naruto."

"No problem."

"By the way you have a hero complex too," said Tai, running off.

"HEY," yelled Naruto, chasing after Tai.

Later that night, Naruto was at the memorial stone again. Sometimes Naruto actually spoke out loud to the spirits of the people he wished to speak too again. It was one of those nights.

"Man, Iruka-sensei how do you get kids that dislike each other to work together," sighed Naruto. "I bet Sandaime had problems with the Sannin." He chuckled at the thought of the Sannin. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru lived outside of Konoha being watched by Anko. Those crazy old people.

"Hinata, all of your family is fine," said Naruto. "I'm sure you know that. Lee, you better some how help Gai from getting killed on missions. I think you're old sensei is losing his touch." People would think he is crazy for talking to people who were long gone, but he didn't care.

"I better go get some shut eye. See you tomorrow," said Naruto, looking at the stone, before heading home.

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay. REVIEW PLEASE.

The Genin Teams: (Only two that include the kids, the other team isn't that important).

Team 7: Uchiha Satoshi, Yamanaka Ina, and Hyuuga Negi, Sensei: Uzumaki Naruto.

Team 8: Uchiha Sonomi, Hyuuga Chichi, Aburmane Hachi, Sensei: Yuuhi Kurenai.


	3. Arc 1 The New Team 7 Chapter 3 First Cr

ACGOMN: No reviews...Cries...Anyway...here's chapter three...It's sort of short.

I don't own Naruto or the characters, but I do own all OCs.

* * *

**Arc 1 The New Team Seven**

**Chapter 3**

**First C-Rank Mission**

At the Hokage Tower, to get missions, Team 7 stood waiting to see what horrible D-rank missions they would get today. It has been a week of non stop D-rank missions. The three kids have been improving on there team work. Just maybe, with a tiny glimmer of hope, they would get a C-rank mission.

"Sensei can we please have a C-rank mission," pleaded Ina, with big innocent eyes Naruto twitched. Girls and there eyes can get you to do anything. Naruto thought about it.

'_So Kyuubi what do you think? Should I let get a C-rank mission. I have been holding them off on for over two months.'_

'_**If you want brat. Now try to be quiet I'm trying to sleep.'**_

'_Crabby old fox.'_

"So Naruto," said Kakashi. "You think they are ready."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "As long it's not like it'll be like my first one." Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, it's pretty simple for you genins," said Kakashi. "Take a scroll to Ame and capture the thefts after it. You can leave in two hours." Naruto and his team nodded. They planned to meet at Ichiraku's then go to the front gate together.

At the Yamanaka's household, Ina was being doted on by Ino about how proud she is that her baby girl is going on her first C-rank mission. Sai was sitting on the couch watching them in amusement with that damn smile of his that never changed after all these years.

"Mou, I'll be careful," said Ina. "Plus Naruto-sensei is with us if things get messy. He'll protect us."

"I know sweetie," said Ino.

At the Hyuuga household Neji and Tenten weren't home so Negi told his great uncle Hiashi where he was going and with who.

"I'll be sure to tell your parents," said Hiashi. "Good luck."

"Thanks Hiashi-sama," said Negi.

"You'll be fine you have Uzumaki with you," said Hiashi.

"I know that's not what I'm worried about," said Negi, leaving the room. "It's my team." Hiashi nodded and watched Neji's son leave the room.

At the Uchiha household only Sakura was home with Minako and Hana with Hiroko visiting. Sakura was surprised but told her son to do a good job.

"Besides," said Hiroko, "If you screw up, Naruto is there to save you three."

"Hiroko," reprimanded Sakura.

"Don't worry your brat will be fine," said Hiroko, patting her second nephew on the head. Satoshi glared at her for touching him. Hiroko just laughed and said she be back later.

"Do be careful," said Sakura.

"I will 'Kaa-chan," said Satoshi.

Naruto waited at Ichiraku's for his three students. On cue, the three of them came over in opposite directions. Naruto smiled at his students. This was going to be an interesting experience. At the front gate, Naruto saw Hoku and Shino talking with each other.

"Hey Shino, Hoku," greeted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. You're team going on a C-rank mission," said Hoku.

"Yeah. Shino's going on another long term mission I see," stated Naruto.

"I'll will be going to Suna as a liaison," said Shino, the ever quiet guy.

"Oh say hi to Gaara and his family, that includes Kankurou," said Naruto. Shino nodded. "Well kiddos let's get going."

"Yeah," said the three. Team 7 was going on there first C-rank mission to Ame. What will happen?

* * *

ACGOMN: End Review! 


	4. Arc 1 The New Team 7 Chapter 4 Seriously

ACGOMN: ...

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I own all the OCs though.

* * *

**Arc 1 The New Team Seven**

**Chapter 4**

**Seriously The Most Annoying Guy You Ever Met**

The team reached Ame in a matter of days, without any problems. That felt fishy to Naruto and his team. Satoshi, Ina, and Negi were expecting more action on the way there.Ame, as Naruto remembered it, was cloudy and ready to rain any second now. The kids seemed disappointed that Ame was not especially beautiful.

"I can't believe that Hoku-san grew up in a deary place," said Ina.

"It's not that bad," replied Satoshi.

"I hope that fog won't show up," said Negi.

"Man, you guys are such downers," said Naruto. "You should be happy to see different villages and people."

"Well, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto," said the voice of Umi, ex-teammate of Hoku. Her and Taki were there as Jounin escorts to go see the daimyo.

"Hey Umi, Taki. How's life," greets Naruto.

"Fine, but I never expected you to become a teacher," commented Taki.

"Hey, now. I'm a good teacher," said Naruto, with a huff. "Right, team."

"Sure sensei," replied the three.

"I don't know if I believe you or not," said Umi, teasing him.

"Grr, let's get this scroll to the daimyo," said Naruto, stalking off remembering the way from the last time he was here.

"Sensei/Naruto wait up," said the group of five, chasing after him. When they arrived at the daimyo's place they were greeting by servants. Team 7 was led to the office of the leader of Ame. Naruto groaned at the thought of speaking with the annoying daimyo, which had once been Hoku's annoying suitor. How in the bloody hell he become leader of Ame? That was a mystery to Naruto (and Hoku too).

"Naruto-san," said the daimyo. "I assume your team has the scroll I want."

"Hai," replied Naruto.

"Taki, Umi you two may leave," said the daimyo, with a smirk. Taki and Umi twitched and left. The team watched their sensei getting very annoyed. Something was wrong with that. Sensei was nice to everybody.

"Naruto-san is Hoku going to leave bug boy yet," asked the daimyo. Yep, he's still hung up on Hoku.

"For the last time, Hoku is not leaving Shino," snapped Naruto. So that's what the anger was about. Ina and Negi exchanged looks and hoped sensei wouldn't do anything bad. Satoshi just rolled his eyes. "I saw that Satoshi." That made the young Uchiha jump.

"Well, I see. Anyway you and your team has to catch the thief that will be after the scroll. This thief broke into important monetary records fro some reason. I'm guessing he'll come after this. The scroll contains the money exchange between Suna, Konoha, Yuki and Ame," explained the annoying man. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Just show us where to wait and we'll take care of it," said Naruto. The daimyo led the team to the assigned room for the scrolls of Ame. _'Though I have no idea why he just doesn't make Ame's ninja do this. They are perfectly capable of it. But no he has to hire some team from Konoha.'_

'_**Stop complaining, brat. You wanted to get out of the village for a while. And you got your damn wish. But watch the daimyo I sense something rotten about him.'**_

'_I know, so do I.'_

"Sensei," said Ina. "Come on. We have to watch for the thief."

"Right, so I'm going to scout the town while you watch for the thief," commanded Naruto.

"Hai, sensei," said the team. And within a flash Naruto was gone. Ina, Satoshi, and Negi were in hiding spaces on watch.

"Kami-sama this is boring," said Satoshi.

"Shh, Uchiha," said Ina.

"Bite me." Negi and Ina just glared at Satoshi. Man, without Naruto there they were going to blow their cover.

After an hour of waiting, the team was becoming irritable. Ina was tired, Negi was hungry and Satoshi was angry that Naruto left them with this boring ass job. Impatience was something all three twelve year olds had to work on. Something then just moved. The team become alert. It was the thief dressed in black. But as he was reaching for the scroll, Satoshi threw a kunai at the guy.

"Huh? Who's there," demanded the thief.

"Us," said Satoshi, charging forward. Ina was waiting for the right time to use Shintenshin on the thief. Negi was to use the Jyuuken on the guy once Ina got him to remain still. Satoshi was limited to use weapons and taijutsu, seeing as how they were inside and most of his jutsu were fire (he didn't want to burn the place down).

"Shit I didn't expect that idiot daimyo to hire Konoha ninja," said the guy, throwing a smoke screen ball.

"Hey," shouted Satoshi, trying to get the guy. Unfortunately he disappeared, but he didn't get the scroll. A few minutes later Naruto showed up.

"Um I'm guessing that the thief got away," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

"Where were you," yelled Satoshi. "You could have beaten the guy real fast."

"I was watching you three. I have to say I'm surprised that you thought of a plan while waiting," said Naruto. "You guys look beat and hungry. Taki and Umi will take over for a while. But I don't think the thief will come back tonight."

"Che," replied Satoshi.

"Okay," replied Ina.

"I bet sensei would intervene if things got too messy," commented Negi.

"I wouldn't let my comrades get hurt," said Naruto, proudly. "Now let's go eat something."

"YAY," yelled Ina.

"Then sleep," sighed Negi. Satoshi said nothing. Yep, he's truly is a Uchiha.

* * *

ACGOMN: Short I know, but yeah. REVIEW!!! 


	5. Arc 1 The New Team 7 Chapter 5 The Team'

ACGOMN: Hmm..here's chapter 5. End of Arc 1.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Arc 1 The New Team Seven**

**Chapter 5**

**The Team's First Dangerous Battle**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the sleeping children that he had to take care of. He couldn't help feel that they weren't ready for this, but then of course Kakashi had felt the same way about his team.

'_Well, I guess I better go and watch that scroll.'_ Naruto hoped and prayed that they would get better and become Chuunins. Not that he doesn't like teaching them, but Naruto misses all the action and dangerous adventures. He loved the little brats he did! Just like all of his friends' children, but he babysat them all to last a lifetime. He smiles and remembers when (somehow) he got roped into watching Kitsune, Sanosuke, Satoshi, Rei, Hoshi, Negi, ChiChi, Ina, Shika, Kai, Kaimo, Hachi, Obito, and Tomoyo when they were all little children. Naruto believe that watching all of those kids together was pure and utter hell (even Kyuubi never wanted him to do that again. Yes, it was that bad). Tai, Hikari, Chi, Kiari, and Yamazaki were training in the back. (No help at all those little...).

'_**Stop reminiscing brat.'**_

'_Oh shut up you damn fox.'_

'_**Shouldn't you wake up those bunch of brats you call a team.'**_

'_Morning already damn. And nothing happened. How boring.'_ Naruto went to where his loveable students were and woke them up.

"WAKE UP!"

"AH," yelled the three jumping up.

"Damnit sensei," said Satoshi.

"Eat breakfast then you have to watch the scroll again," said Naruto.

"Yes," sighed the three. Geez, their sensei was so loud in the morning. The three trudged around getting ready. Ina kicked the boys out when it was time for her to get dressed.

"Stupid girl," muttered Satoshi. Negi just scoffed.

"You know that's like your father calling your mother annoying when they were younger," said Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN," snapped Satoshi.

"Nothing," whistled Naruto, grinning all the same. Negi just covered his ears from the loudness of his rival.

"Hurry Ina," said Naruto. "We can't leave that scroll unguarded for too long."

"I'm done, Naruto-sensei," said Ina, coming out dressed in her ninja gear. Naruto led the way tot he location of the scroll.

"Now, we wait," said Naruto. Hours later, and Negi was sent to go get lunch. Ina and Satoshi were at each other throats again. Naruto simply tried to remain calm. How these kids reminded him of his younger days.

"Sensei would you tell Yamanaka to shut her trap," said Satoshi.

"Tell Uchiha that I can do what I want," said Ina. Naruto sighed. This was getting out of hand...Now he knew how Kakashi felt when he dealt with Sasuke, Sakura and him.

"If you both don't shut your traps I'm making the team go on 20 D-rank missions when we get back," said Naruto. "And Kaka-sensei will happily give that to us." That effectively shut the two up and when Negi came back to only notice the silence.

"So who died," asked Negi. Ina and Satoshi glared at him, which he returned to them full force. How can kids growing up with each other hate each other so? Naruto wished he could just bang his head on the wall. It helps you know.

"Don't be like that Negi. Ah, food," said Naruto, digging into the food. "Come on eat you three will need your strength." His students glared at him, but began eating nonetheless. Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long day.

It had soon passed dinner and became night. It was then Naruto told his team to be on absolute alert. Naruto couldn't wait until this was over and he could go home. Ina, Satoshi, and Negi didn't talk after Naruto snapped at them harshly. Naruto was irritable because this mission was so boring and really didn't mean to snap at them. Something then just snapped.

"Shh, those ninja may still be here," said one guy.

"Yeah, we can take 'em," said another guy.

"Cut the small talk and get that damned scroll," said the last guy, supposedly the leader. Naruto made the team count to three before jumping them.

"Aw, shit! Just little brats," said the leader. Naruto had disappeared to the team's sight. And where did he run off to?

Naruto had used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to scout the area and made sure they were ready to attack if the kids needed help. Naruto couldn't fight all their battles, so he would only jump in if need be. Now it was Naruto's turn to watch and see if his student grew any under his instruction.

Ina painted some animals to charge at her opponent. Negi tried to get the guy to fight him in close combat. Satoshi was making a plan for his course of action, while fighting off the guy in taijutsu. Naruto watched to see what they would do next.

"You are in my field of deviation," said Negi, so much like his father Naruto noted. "HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!" One down, two to go. Unfortunately for Team 7 nothing is ever easy. Abut twenty more opponents, appeared. Negi began using his clan's techniques. Satoshi decided it was time to summon some snakes. Ina drew a few more animals, and then resorted to simple taijutsu when she couldn't draw anymore. Naruto knew they were doing good, until however...

"AHH, LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH," yelled Ina.

"INA," shouted her two teammates. Satoshi and Negi plowed through their oppenents to try and save her.

"WE'RE COMING JUST HOLD ON," yelled Satoshi. Naruto seemed pleased that they were fighting ten times as hard as they did before Ina was grabbed. And more pleased that the look in Negi and Satoshi's eyes were the same determination when Naruto and Sasuke wanted so badly to save Sakura. That's when he decided to unleash his bunshin on the remaining enemies. About fifty Naruto jumped on the bad guys knocking them out cold. The real Naruto rescued Ina.

"Good job, team," said Naruto with a smile, carrying Ina like an infant. "Now round them up so we can send them to prison." Satoshi and Negi nodded. They began dragging the guys bodies to together. Ina was released from her sensei's grasp and helped the boys. Everything was going good when, Satoshi just had to make a smart remark.

"Nice going Ina, getting caught like that. You could have gotten really hurt," said Satoshi.

"Bite me Uchiha." Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Now, now," said Naruto. "Satoshi its not Ina's fault entirely that she got caught. She was running low and energy, but she still should have been alert. That's why you are on a team to help each other. I'm proud to say that you began fighting harder once one of you were in danger."

"Che, we can't let Yamanaka get hurt," said Negi. "Sai-san will kill us."

"I'm more afraid of Ino-san," said Satoshi. Naruto laughed and thought that his team was coming along nicely in the teamwork department. Maybe they would be ready for the Chuunin exam Selections in two months.

"Negi go get the Daimyo here," said Naruto. Time to report then go home. After reporting to the Daimyo, in which Naruto had to control his blood lust for that annoying guy (who was more concerned about Hoku and Shino's relationship then the mission). The kids wanted to rest more before they left.

Naruto agreed and wandered around Ame. He passed the stores that Hoku took him during his stay years ago. It brought back memories. Man, was he getting so old that he needed to look at his memories.

'_**Kit isn't that the stadium were Sakura and Hinata fought in that Chuunin exams that time.'**_

'_Yeah, you are right. Hinata was really good against Sakura's beginning monstrous strength._'

'_**What do you expect from a Hyuuga? And don't remember her too much about that she was in love with you for years and you never noticed.'**_

'_Thanks, Kyuubi, just thanks.'_

'_**No problem, brat.'**_

'_Great, now I'm going to be thinking about Hinata and then Lee and Iruka-sensei. Damn, I don't need my students seeing me depressed.' _Many thoughts of Hinata, Iruka and Lee passed through his mind.

"Excuse me Ninja-san," said the voice of a young girl tugging at his pant leg.

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"Why do you look so sad," she asked.

"Uh, nothing."

"Did you lose something?"

"Yeah a long time ago. Now, where's your parents," asked Naruto.

"I have no parents," said the little girl.

"An orphan? Just like me," said Naruto. "Who's suppose to take care of you though?"

"I just wander," said the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Asuka and what's yours?"

"Naruto," he replied. "How about I take you to get something to eat?" The girl brightened up at the thought of food and nodded happily. Naruto took the girl's hand and led her to where his students were resting.

"Sensei who's that," asked Ina. The little girl was adorable to Ina. The little girl had ragged brown hair and tired brown eyes, but wearing rags. Ina felt bad for her.

"This is Asuka. She's my new friend," said Naruto, grinning. "Negi bring some food over here please." Negi complied with his sensei.

"You have weird eyes," said Asuka, giggling. That made Negi blush a little bit, usually normal little kids were scared of the Byakugan.

"Er, yeah," said Negi. While she ate, Naruto asked her age.

"Um, I think five," said Asuka. Naruto's heart suddenly felt a pang. **_'Brat don't think it...'_**

"I see," said Naruto. "Well, would you mind if you stayed here with Ina-chan, Sato-kun, and Negi-kun? I have to go do something."

"Okay," said Asuka. "Will you guys tell me a story?" Naruto rushed off to the office of the Daimyo.

"Ah, Naruto tell me what's wrong," asked the annoying man.

"Do you have any files on a little girl named Asuka," asked Naruto. Daimyo shrugged and got his secretary check.

"Here it is Naruto-san," said the secretary. Naruto looked at the file and read it.

'Name: Asuka

Age: 4

Sex: Female

Family: Abandoned (wandering orphan refuses to stay in one place)

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Height: 74 cm

Weight: 10 kg 

Medical History: The child is malnourished and too light for her age. However, no one in Ame is willing to take care of a unhealthy child.' When Naruto finished reading it, he made up his mind about something. It may seem stupid to others but to hell with them.

"Daimyo-san," said Naruto. "I would like to adopt this child."

"You do? But..."

"What's your answer?"

"It's a relief that someone finally would take that girl in," said the daimyo. Naruto's blood started to boil.

"You knew that, that child was wandering the streets where anyone could have taken her and done horrible things to her," snapped Naruto. "I'm taking her when I leave in two hours and send the paper work to Konoha via bird." The Daimyo nodded and agreed. It would be best to not anger him anymore. Naruto stormed out and went to go back to his team and Asuka.

Days later, people would see that Team 7 had someone else with him. Sakura and Tenten were out and spotted the team with a child walking towards Hokage tower. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her son. Satoshi merely shook his head.

"Naruto who's that," asked Sakura.

"Oh, my daughter," said Naruto. "Negi, Ina, and Satoshi report to Hokage-sama, while I take Asuka somewhere." Naruto planned to take her to the hospital to see what can be done for her malnourishment. Sakura and Tenten watched as the three pre-teens ran off to Hokage tower. Sakura had to know.

"Daughter? Naruto you don't even have a girlfriend," said Sakura.

"I adopted her," said Naruto. "Come one Asuka." Naruto's eyes told Sakura he would tell her later. Naruto led Asuka to the hospital to be greeted by Shizune.

"Naruto who's that," asked Shizune.

"Long story. Now could you check her out for me. The file said she was malnourished," said Naruto. Shizune looked at the petite child and agreed.

"What's her age?"

"Four." Shizune stopped and stared.

"Oh dear. Come one," said Shizune. Naruto smiled as Asuka grabbed Shizune's hand. He would try his best and be a good father to her.

'_**Well, brat. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into.'**_

'_Don't worry Kyuubi. If I can handle my friends' kids all at once, I'll be fine.'_

'_**You are quite taken with this child.'**_

"_Kyuubi were you a father?'_

'_**Yea.'**_

'_She's like me you know. No parents and no one to care for her at first. I want to help, even if it's only one child.'_

'_**You have a good heart kid. I wonder how everyone will take the news.'**_

'_Who knows?'

* * *

_

ACGOMN: woh, you didn't expect that did you? Naruto adopting a child. To tell you the truth, neither did I. It was just on a whim. Anyway that's the end of Arc 1 Eh, REVIEW!


	6. Arc 2 Enter The Bad Guy Chapter 6 Team T

ACGOMN: Well, the start of arc two, which introduces the bad guy. Nya!

I don't own Naruto, but I own OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Arc 1 Enter the Bad Guy**

**Chapter 6**

**Team Tai Assemble**

Hiroko blankly stared at Naruto and the little girl he adopted. Was the boy crazy? Hiroko was in shock when Itachi came home to tell her that Naruto had adopted a little girl that he met in Ame on the mission. Hiroko could see why Naruto had done it. He has soft spots for orphans and children in general.

"Naruto do you even know the first thing about raising her," asked Hiroko. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you people made me babysit your kids loads of time at various different ages. I know how to take care of a child, but I need you to watch her during the day," said Naruto. "So I can train my team."

"Naruto," said Hiroko, cracking a smile. "Do you need clothes for her? She can have Hikari and Chi's old ones."

"Naruto-tou-san I'm hungry," said Asuka, watching the two adults talk. Hiroko smiled at the little girl.

"Come on I'll make lunch," said Hiroko, holding out her hand for the little girl. If someone told Hiroko a half a century ago that she would be doing this, she would have killed that person.

"I don't think I want Asuka wearing the twins' clothes. They are all black," said Naruto. Asuka was sitting at the kitchen table patiently waiting for food.

"Not true. You bought them some orange outfits that they were fond of and Gai gave the girls some green clothes," said Hiroko. "So Asuka-chan would you mind spending the day with me, while your Naruto-tou-san trained his team?"

"No Hiroko-nee-chan is very nice," said Asuka. "Plus the food smells good." Hiroko grinned and placed a plate in front of the girl, who started eating it.

"Naruto, you are lucky that I love you," said Hiroko.

"What's this? Hiroko professing your love for someone else," said Itachi, walking into the room. He was obviously teasing her.

"Oh hush," said Hiroko. "Asuka-chan that's Itachi-nii-chan."

"'Tachi-nii!"

"That works too," said Hiroko. "I'm surprised you are here though." She made a plate for him and gave it to him.

"Lunch break. So, Naruto how's my nephew doing," said Itachi.

"The team is progressing nicely," said Naruto. "And their teamwork is improving tenfold after that mission. Satoshi is a bit too much like Sasuke sometimes though."

"I see," said Itachi. "Well, do you think they will be ready for the Chuunin Selection Exams in two months?"

"I think so," said Naruto, polishing up his meal. "Asuka are you still hungry?" She nodded cutely and Hiroko got her more food.

"Anyway, does Ringo know about her," said Hiroko. "You guys are roommates in that apartment." Naruto stared. _'I knew I forgot something._'

'**_Well, brat. I'm sure Ringo won't mind.'_** Naruto hoped that what Kyuubi said was true. So after Asuka ate (his team had that day off since it was only a day after returning to the village) they went to the apartment. Hiroko said she would send Kitsune with some of Hikari and Chi's old clothes later.

"Naruto, how come I had to find out that you adopted a little girl from Sakura," asked Ringo, as soon as the two entered.

"Well, you see," started Naruto.

"KAWAII!!! She's too cute," said Ringo, picking up the girl and hugging her. Naruto blinked.

"Hi I'm Asuka. Who are you," asked Asuka.

"I'm Ringo. I'm Naruto's friend and roommate," said Ringo.

"Okay you are Ringo-nii!" Ringo smiled at the girl, but then turned to Naruto.

"We'll talk later," said Ringo, serious. Naruto grimaced at the tone of his voice. Then he turned to Asuka. "Now, let's figure out where you will be sleeping." Asuka smiled. For an orphan and abused child, she was happy. Go figure, but then of course Naruto was like that too. When Asuka was settled into her room and fell asleep, (It was decided that Asuka will sleep in Naruto's bed, while Naruto slept on the couch, until they got her a proper bed for the little girl) Ringo and Naruto started their conversation.

"Naruto you do realize that she'll need a lot of attention and care," said Ringo.

"Relax, I have it figured. Since I'm training my team during the day, Asuka will stay at Hiroko's," said Naruto. "I'll spend the rest of the time with her. And eventually she'll want to go to regular civilian school or the ninja academy."

"What about when your team becomes Chuunins and you have to go on long missions," asked Ringo.

"I'll figure it out when I get there," said Naruto. Ringo sighed.

"She is very cute though," said Ringo. "And I suppose that I could watch her, since Kakashi-sama is not needing as much help as before." Naruto grinned and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"See, problem solved," said Naruto.

"Not really. What happens when you become Hokage?"

"Uhh..."

"Exactly."

"I'll figure it out," said Naruto, with a pissed face off. Then there was knock on the door. "Ah that must be Kit." He opened the door for Kitsune. The seven year old had two big bags of clothing.

"I hope this would be enough," said Kitsune. "Oh by the way Naruto-ji-chan when's Asuka-chan's birthday?"

"I don't know it wasn't in the paperwork," shrugged Naruto.

"Oh just wondering," said Kitsune. "And Sanosuke-san is looking for you." Naruto thanked Kitsune, then the youngest of Itachi's children disappeared in a flash. Sanosuke (as stated in chapter 2) is Naruto's godson and not his only one either. Tai, Sonomi, Minako, Hana, ChiChi, Shika, Kai, Kaimo, Akari, Ai, Hinata, Tomoyo are his god children. Akari, Ai and Hinata also have Kankurou as a godfather. (See chapter 1 for whose children is who). And while the author is talking about this, Itachi and Hiroko's god children are Satoshi, Rei, Hoshi, Serenity and Kiari. Gaara and Miki's god children are Hikari, Chi, Kata, Takashi, and Bunta. Shikamaru and Temari's god children are Kitsune and Obito. Sai and Ino's godchild is Negi. Shino and Hoku are Ina's godparents. Neji and Tenten are Hachi's godparents. Kakashi and Shizune are Yamazaki's godparents.

'_I wonder what Sano wants.'_

'_**Probably a spar.'**_

'_Most likely. At least Sano has manners.' _Naruto sighed and sat down at the table. Ringo was taking a nap in his room.

"Naruto-ji-san," said Sanosuke, entering the room.

"Knocking first would be nice," said Naruto.

"Sorry," said Sano. "I need a favor."

"And what is that since it couldn't wait," said Naruto.

"Convince my Chichi to allow me to join ANBU," said Sanosuke. Naruto stared at him. What could he tell Sano? He knew the reason Sasuke does not want Sanosuke to join the ANBU as a Chuunin and at the age of 13. Sasuke was afraid and paranoid. It was at that age that Itachi was possessed and killed off the clan. Naruto and Sasuke had spoken just when Sanosuke was first born thirteen years ago.

"Sano, listen. Take some time to breath, take the Jounin exams, then become an ANBU," said Naruto.

"But Itachi-ji-san let Tai be a Chuunin ANBU at 10," snapped Sanosuke.

"That's because Itachi and Sasuke are completely different fathers. Sasuke is just doing what he thinks is best and plus Tai is half demon remember," said Naruto. Sano sighed.

"That shouldn't matter. You, Ringo-san, Hoku-san, Gaara-sama, Miki-san, Kiyoshi-san, Ronin-san, Akira-san, and Haru-san contained the tailed demons and you weren't at an advantage," said Sano.

"That's because we were hated and feared for what we contained," said Naruto. "And that's besides the point. You and Tai are cousins, and were raised differently."

"It's not really fair that Tai is older and stronger than me," said Sano, quietly.

"Sano, don't be jealous of Tai. At least your parents don't argue constantly and you then have to make them make up with each other," said Naruto. "Jealously isn't fun, believe me."

"Naruto-tou-san who's that," asked Asuka, coming out in a pair of Hikari's old pajamas that were too big for her.

"Oh that's Sanosuke," said Naruto. "Sano, this is Asuka."

"I see, so this is your daughter," said Sano. "Haha mentioned her." Asuka looked up at Sano innocently.

"Ain't she cute," asked Naruto.

"Aa," said Sanosuke. "Reminds me of Minako and Hana."

"Can I call you Sano-nii," asked Asuke.

"Sure," said Sanosuke. "I have to go." He left.

"Why does he look mad," asked Asuka.

"Oh don't worry about it. Sano is really nice, but he shows his kindness silently," explained Naruto. "Now, when is your birthday."

"I dunno. What's a birthday," asked Asuka. Naruto smiled sadly at the girl.

"It's the day you were born," replied Naruto.

"Oh, I still don't know," said Asuka.

"Well, then we'll give you a birthday," said Naruto.

"YAY!"

"How about October 11th," asked Naruto. "It's a day after my birthday."

"Yea, yea," said Asuka. "I'm hungry." Naruto sweatdropped. It was hard not to love this little girl.

Meanwhile all that was happening a certain ANBU team were preparing to go on watch of the south entrance area town. Team Tai consists of Tai (AKA Leader), Hikari (AKA Toil), Chi (AKA Trouble), Kiba and Akamaru (AKA Fang), and Chouji (AKA Plump). Tai was the captain, while Chouji was co-captain. All were wearing traditional ANBU gear and masks.

"Man, we got guard duty again," complained Kiba. "Leader what did you do to Kakashi-sama?"

"I got Kiari mad again, so lay off it," said Tai.

"Overprotective," said dull, monotonous voices of the twins Hikari and Chi. Tai coughed.

"Kami-sama this is going to be boring," complained Kiba.

"Someone has to do it," said Tai. "We are going to split up. Fang and Plump you go one way, Toil and Trouble go another way. I'll go somewhere else. If you see anything suspicious contact the rest of us."

"Yes, Leader," said the four and Akamaru barked. The team dispersed and began their job to guard the south entrance of Konoha. Hours later, nothing showed up. Each of the members of this squad were hidden in the shadows.

"Leader," said Kiba into the headset.

"What?"

"Nothing is happening."

"I know that. We have two more hours on watch."

"Crap."

"My sentiments exactly," chorused the combined voices of the twins. Tai twitched.

"Just keep your eyes opening and Plump stop eating those chips," said Tai.

"Too serious for a kid," muttered Kiba.

"I heard that," said Tai. "Shh." Tai spotted an old beggar walking.

"Pst, Leader what's that old man doing over here," asked Chouji.

"I'll check him out," said Tai. Tai jumped down from the trees and approached the old man. "Sir, you have to enter the front gate then go talk to the Hokage is you are traveling." The man stopped and looked directly at Tai.

"A half-demon?"

"Sir, really now. You need to come with me," said Tai, moving to grab the man's arm. The man dodged his reach.

"This is a warning brat. If you are not the one I want to fight I will kill you," said the guy.

"Who are you? Who are you looking for," demanded Tai. The rest of the team joined Tai on the field.

"Chronos. Any full demon. Wait you two are half demons too," said Chronos, pointing out Hikari and Chi. "That's means one of your parents must be a full demon and I heard Kyuubi, Soukou Hachimata's containers leave here."

"I'm terribly sorry," said Tai. "But we won't allow you to go any further." Tai was going to attack the guy, but he replied with...

"I have seen all I need to see right now." And he disappeared.

"Shit, let's report back to Hokage-sama," ordered Tai. Back at the Hokage Tower, the team explained everything to Kakashi, who seemed worried.

"I knew that someday enemies would come back," sighed Kakashi. "You five can go home, but Tai get Naruto and Hiroko to my office." Tai nodded. The ANBU team left the room the ninja way. Itachi and Ringo were sitting in the chairs.

"Chronos, Hiroko never mentioned someone named that before," said Itachi.

"I'll see if Soukou knows anything about him," said Ringo, going into a meditative state to talk to his demon. While that happened, Naruto came in followed by Hiroko.

"What's going on," asked Hiroko.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"Chronos. Does that ring a bell," asked Kakashi.

"Not really," said Hiroko.

"Uh, no," said Naruto. **_'Brat, I know him.'_** Said Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi/Soukou knows him," said Ringo and Naruto at the same time.

"Well, what do they know?"

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for now. REVIEW! 


	7. Arc 2 Enter the Bad Guy Chapter 7 Past i

ACGOMN: Chapter 7... last part of Arc 2

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Arc 2 Enter the Bad Guy**

**Chapter 7**

**Past is Past**

'**_Chronos is a ex-guardian of time. This was years before Hiroko was born so she would not know anything about Chronos. Chronos, after being thrown out of Reikai for using his powers over time for his amusement, came to Makai._** **_He wandered around my villages and Soukou's too. We had no problem with him. He never bothered any of our kin, however he decided that he was bored and started picking fights with the stronger demons everywhere. And the sad thing is that he won every fight and killed the loser. It was then I was ready to take care of him. I successfully defeated him in a fight, he walked away half dead. I should have killed him._**

**_He came back a few years later, looking for revenge on me. Unfortunately for me and my kin, I was away in a meeting with the other eight tailed demons. I don't think I can tell you anymore right now.' _**Kyuubi had relayed the information to Naruto, who followed the story word by word.

"So, does Soukou want to finish the story," asked Kakashi to Ringo.

"Uh, yeah," said Ringo.

'_**Kyuubi left off during the meeting. Well Nekomata and Isonade were arguing again, when we heard blood curdling scream and yells from Kyuubi's villages. Kyuubi ran toward his villages with the rest of us following after. Orochi (at that time he was on our good side) went to check on the other villages. When we reached the village we saw how Chronos used his time powers that he was banned from using on the fox demons, torturing them in slow motion to death. That's when Kyuubi lost it and attacked him blindly in rage. The rest of us knew that when Kyuubi was mad he could level mountains and all villages within his range. **_

**_Nekomata and Hachimata moved fast and tried to hold back Kyuubi, while I and Ichibi worked on getting rid of Chronos. Let's just say the best we could do was seal his powers away, then he ran.' _**Finished Ringo speaking for Soukou.

"He must have figured a way around that," said Hiroko

"And now he's looking for the tailed demons, and Hiroko because of your full demon status," said Kakashi. "Ringo go send messages to Suna, Cha, Yuki, Kiri and Taki to warn them of this Chronos."

"Yes sir," said Ringo, leaving to go write the messages.

"So, what are we going to do," asked Itachi. "Hiroko is not going after this guy."

"There's no need for that," said Naruto. "Kyuubi wants to fight him, so I'll fight this Chronos bastard."

"We still have to figure out what his plans are though," said Kakashi.

"You'll have to wait to see what this guy's next move is," said Hiroko. "That would be the best thing to do right now."

"But we should just get rid of this guy now," said Naruto.

"Naruto don't argue," said Kakashi. "Waiting is best."

"Ugh, fine. I'll wait, but now Kyuubi is going to be impatient and irritable," said Naruto, leaving through the door. Asuka was outside, with Shizune waiting for Naruto to go home. Hiroko, Itachi and Kakashi watched the blonde kid leave.

"He's angry," said Itachi.

"No really," snorted Hiroko. "Now I have to go and start dinner for my lazy mate and children."

"I'm not lazy Hiroko," said Itachi.

"Huh? What did you say," asked Hiroko, pretending to be clueless. Kakashi watched amused at the pair.

"Stop being like that Hiroko. You are getting annoying," said Itachi.

"Love, where have you been? I have always been like this," said Hiroko. "And I'm kidding you aren't lazy and neither are the kids. Anyway don't be late for dinner or I'll let Tai make you lunch."

"Evil, that boy can't cook," said Itachi.

"I know," said Hiroko, "Later." Hiroko left the room, while Itachi sighed. Kakashi chuckled.

"She's tiring huh?"

"You have no idea," said Itachi. Now at Naruto, Ringo and Asuka's apartment, Asuka was eating again. Naruto was watching amused when Kyuubi wanted to talk to him.

'_**Kit, listen. Let me fight Chronos through your body.'**_

'_Not a chance in hell. Do you remember what happened last time you I let you take over my body.'_

'_**That was last year, and the others were there. I was provoked.'**_

'_Enough excuses. I'll think about it when the times comes.'_

"Naruto-tou-san," said Asuka. "There's a letter on the table." Naruto picked up the letter and wondered when it got there. He opened and began reading it.

'_**Dear Kyuubi no Yoko and his container,**_

_**First of all I'm surprised to say the least that you Kyuubi and the other tailed demons were stupid enough to get trapped in humans. Secondly, I'm back if you haven't already figured it out. And the three half-demons aren't your children are they? Are they Nekomata's brats? **_

_**I can't wait to fight you and the other tailed demons and kill you all slowly. But first of course I'm going to hurt you so mentally and emotionally that you'll want to die. And it's going to be so much fun. You should feel luck y that I'm telling you this because you are the only one I'm writing so kindly too.**_

_**With Hatred**_

_**Chronos**_

_**I'll be coming for you.'**_

"That bastard and Kaka-sensei says we have to wait for his next move," groaned Naruto, sort of angry. No one ever listens to him. Now what's going to happen.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for this chapter and Arc 2. Anyway after this chapter I'm going to be working on my Prince of Tennis story so I can a few more chapters of that out. REVIEW! 


	8. Arc 3 Hokage Tests Chapter 8 Appointment

ACGOMN: Arc 3 Hokage Tests Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Arc 3 Hokage Tests**

**Chapter 8**

**Appointment**

Naruto jumped on the rooftops to get to the Hokage Tower for an important meeting that Kakashi told Naruto to come to. It's been about two months since the past events and Naruto was wondering if this was about the Chuunin Selection Exams. It was about the time to start picking who would be entered from Konoha. Naruto was actually excited about them, because people from different countries would come. That means Gaara, Miki, Ronin and the rest that he doesn't get to see often is going to coming. When he reached the office of Kakashi he knocked.

"Enter," said Kakashi's voice. Naruto entered to see Kakashi, Itachi, and Ringo sitting patiently waiting. "So Naruto are you going to enter your genin team in the Chuunin exams, Kurenai already gave me her recommendation for her team."

"Fine. I, Uzumaki Naruto, enters Team 7 consisting of Uchiha Satoshi, Yamanaka Ina, and Hyuuga Negi in the Chuunin Selection Exams," said Naruto. "So I know this is not the only thing that you wanted to talk about."

"Naruto don't be impatient," said the oldest Uchiha. "Kakashi-sama wants you to sit in a council meeting."

"Why?"

"Just because," replied Itachi.

"Fine, fine I will," said Naruto. So, Naruto went with the three of them to the Council meeting room. The council consisted of the Hokage, his two advisors, and the heads of the more well known clans such as the Uchiha and Hyuuga, but you get the point. It was Kakashi, Itachi, Ringo, Sasuke, Hiashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sai (for the Yamanaka), Shino, and Haruno Hana. Hana is the elder sister of Sakura (who made the Haruno name famous for training under Tsunade and marrying Sasuke) and Hana is not a ninja seeing as how Sakura became the first in her family to be a ninja. Hana has long green hair and pink eyes. Naruto haven't seen her since Sakura and Sasuke's last anniversary (Which so happens to be on October 10th).

The meeting started and Naruto was listening to all the politics, which was boring but he understood them at least. However, he wondered why they needed him there. And what also was weird is that Sasuke is looking at him with a weird glint in his eyes. That really crept Naruto out. The council talked about the upcoming Chuunin Exams, and the arriving visitors that start pouring in tomorrow.

"And now for the moment I'm sure most of you have been waiting for this whole meeting," said Kakashi. "Raise you hand if you agree with my nomination for Shichidaime Hokage— Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi had his hand raised and after that was said ten other hands shot up.

"Guess dobe couldn't figure out why he was invited," said Sasuke. "Congratulations Naruto." Sasuke smirked seeing the shocked look on Naruto's face. He and everyone else knew was coming. They braced themselves.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! LOOK OUT WORLD UZUMAKI NARUTO IS FINALLY HOKAGE!!!" It is safe to say that the whole town heard. At the Uchiha district Hiroko, Asuka, Sakura, Minako and Hana were in the living room when they heard. Sakura and Hiroko just began laughing knowing very well what happened.

"He finally reached his goal, huh Sakura," said Hiroko.

"Naruto deserves it," said Sakura, with a big grin on her face. Asuka, Minako and Hana looked confused a bit. The rest of the Uchiha children minus Tai were in the back sparring when Hikari and Chi heard Naruto's yell.

"Naruto-oji finally did it," said Hikari and Chi, announcing it to all the others. The twins grinned and danced about. Sonomi, Satoshi, and Sanosuke smiled. Though Satoshi was a bit sad that Naruto wasn't going to be his sensei anymore. At the Hatake house, Kistune and Obito were dancing about when they heard. Kiari grinned and Shizune was happy.

"He finally did it," said Shizune, remembering Naruto as the young boy he once was. At the Hyuuga manor was Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Hanabi, Chichi, Tenten, and Ino were having a pleasant lunch.

"Naruto-nii-chan did it," yelled the former Konohamaru Corps. Hanabi smirked. She would visit her sister and tell her the news later. Chichi yelled in excitement.

"That baka finally did it," said Ino, with a proud happy look on her face.

"I never doubted him. He's going to be the best Hokage," said Tenten.

"You know it," said Konohamaru. In one of the Nara forests was Temari, Kai, Kaimo, and Hoku.

"Geez does he have to be so loud," complained two of the triplets. Temari whacked her three boys on the head.

"I knew he could do it," said Temari.

"I'm so happy for him," said Hoku, with giant smile. At the Sarutobi household Asuma (A/N: God or Kami-sama rest his soul -cries-), Kurenai, Yamazaki, and Tomoyo heard the blonde shinobi yell.

"Guess Kakashi told him," sighed Asuma.

"Yeah," said Kurenai.

"Naruto-ji is going to be an awesome Hokage," said Tomoyo. Yamazaki chuckled Naruto was sure an interesting guy. In Suna, Gaara was sitting Kazekage office when a carrier bird flew in. A letter from Hokage Kakashi. Gaara opened it and read it. He began to chuckle. Kankurou entered to see Gaara chuckling. Kankurou was freaking out about that.

"Gaara what's so funny," asked Kankurou.

"Naruto's finally becoming Hokage," said Gaara.

"Oh," said Kankurou. "Don't scare me like that again, I thought you went psycho again." Gaara sighed.

"Gaara! I just got a letter from Kakashi," said Miki coming in. "Naruto's..."

"Becoming Hokage. I got one too," said Gaara.

"It's wonderful," said the cat demon container. "We have to leave in a few days for the Chuunin exams right?"

"Yes, seeing Naruto and the others again will be great," said Gaara. In Cha no Kuni, Ronin was reading his mail (in his office for being the leader of Cha) and found the letter from Konoha. He read it.

"Seems that Naruto did it," said Ronin. "I knew it. Can't wait to see him."

"Ronin are you talking to yourself again," asked Kanna.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to Konoha again," said Ronin. In Yuki, Akira was just got the message and was extremely excited. Faith wondered what got him like that.

"Naruto's finally reached his dream," said Akira.

"Ah, so the blonde boy did it," said Faith. "Guess you'll have to congratulate him when we go to Konoha for the Chuunin exams."

"You know it," grinned Akira. On the road to Konoha was Haru and Kiyoshi who so happened to meet up both holding letters from Kakash. Haru led Kiri and Kiyoshi led Taki, surely they knew that Naruto was going to be a great leader.

"So, Mizukage-sama knows the newly named future Hokage-sama," asked One of the guards.

"Yep, right Kiyoshi," said Haru.

"I knew he would be able to do it," said Kiyoshi.

"I can't wait to see his face when we show up early," said Haru.

"This is going to be interesting," said Kiyoshi. Back at the Konoha council meeting Naruto finally calmed down. Some of them just laughed at the blondes antics and others looked proud of him.

"Ehem, anyway. Now on to clan business. You six come in," said Kakashi. In entered, Tai, Neji, Kiari, Shika, Ina, and Hachi.

* * *

ACGOMN: Review. 


	9. Arc 3 Hokage Tests Chapter 9 Heads

ACGOMN: Bahwawaawa here's the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto but I own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Arc 3 Hokage Tests**

**Chapter 9**

**Heads**

"Today is the day were we announce the heir for the clans," continued Kakashi. "Aburmane Shino name your heir."

"My son Aburmane Hachi," replied Shino. Naruto watched this event with such happiness.

"I shall name the heir to the Hatake clan is Hatake Kiari my daughter," said Kakashi. "Hyuuga Hiashi please state your heir choice."

"Hyuuga Neji my nephew," said Hiashi. "After of course Naruto bans the used of the curse seal and we remove it from his head." Neji couldn't be happier. Naruto was getting way excited.

"Nara Shikamaru name your heir," said Kakashi.

"The oldest of my triplet sons, Nara Shika," replied the lazy genius.

"Uchiha Sasuke name the heir to the Uchiha clan," said Kakashi.

"My nephew of my older brother, Uchiha Tai," said Sasuke, with a smirk. Naruto knew he was up to something.

"Finally, Sai please name the heir to the Yamanaka clan," said Kakashi.

"My only child, Yamanaka Ina my daughter," said Sai, still with that fake smile of his. Hana, Chouji, and Kiba couldn't name any heirs until either they produced a child or decided to name a niece/nephew or cousin's child heir.

"I knew it," said Shika.

"..." Was Hachi's response.

"Hn," said Kiari.

"Of course I'm going to be heir," said Ina, with all the pride a Yamanaka can have.

"I'm shocked," said Neji. Finally, he got what he deserved. That means neither of his children would be given the curse seal and he could name his son heir. Tai was the only one who didn't look to happy.

"I refuse," said Tai, popping out.

"That's your son Uchiha," said Hana. Itachi sighed, Tai can be so much like his mother sometimes.

"That's normal behavior for him," said Naruto. "By the way Sasuke what are you planning?"

"Nothing, dobe," said Sasuke, with that ever living smirk of his. Kakakshi knew he had to end this meeting before Naruto and Sasuke got into a fight...again.

"Everyone is dismissed except Naruto, Itachi, and Ringo," said Kakashi. Those not dismissed stayed, while the others left. Naruto wondered what was up now.

"Kaka-sensei what's going on," asked Naruto.

"What do you actually think that you are just going to become Hokage like that," said Kakashi. "No, there are tests you know. Even Tsunade had to do them."

"When did she have time to do them," asked Naruto.

"Hers was simple—not drink or gamble for two weeks," said Kakashi. "Mine was to not read Icha Icha for seven weeks."

"Oh what do I have to do," said Naruto. Itachi was the next one to speak up.

"Well, Naruto," said Itachi. "Since still about a quarter of the villagers still don't like you and we have previously discussed this with the representatives for the common folk. You have to go on a S-rank mission, fight Kakashi, and go threw what ever previous Hokage went threw. That you'll find out if you survive the first two challenges." Naruto sighed. Nothing was ever easy for him.

"What's my first test," asked Naruto.

"Well...," started Kakashi.

* * *

ACGOMN: Naruto's first test to become Hokage next! And also next chapter will be a special appearance by a very secretive women and her main client. REVIEW! 


	10. Arc 3 Hokage Tests Chapter 10 First Test

ACGOMN: This chapter is going to be pretty decent size.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I own all OCs and the plot. I also don't own xxxHOLiC, CLAMP owns it. (Spoilers for possibly the first few volumes of HOLiC).

* * *

**Arc 3 Hokage Tests**

**Chapter 10**

**First Test**

"Well," started Kakashi. "It's an S-rank mission. You have to deliver a scroll to the Dimension Witch, who met with the Shodaime Hokage before Konoha even existed. It seems that according to the Shodaime's notes that he wanted the Seventh Hokage to meet her. So I assume she is waiting for you. Not only do you have to deliver the scroll but you have to do one task for her."

"Understood, but two things. One I need someone to take care of my students while I'm gone," said Naruto.

"Done, Itachi is taking care of them," said Kakashi. Itachi smirked. Naruto prayed for his students safety.

"Secondly how am I suppose to reach her," asked Naruto.

"That will be explained," said Kakashi. "But one final instruction do not under any circumstances give the witch your full name, just Naruto got it?"

"Right," said Naruto a bit confused. "Now should I go."

"Yes," said Kakashi. He handed Naruto two scrolls. One was a scroll used to transport items, while the other one was an old fashioned one. "That old looking one is supposedly a transportation of human scroll. You should wind up near the Witch, so good luck."

"Wait why does the Shodaime want the Shichidaime Hokage to meet this lady," asked Naruto.

"She'll tell you," said Kakashi. Naruto sighed and knew that he never get a straight answer from Kakashi. Ever since he became Hokage, Kakashi has been acting all wise and stuff. It really annoyed Naruto. Naruto safely hid the scroll that he needs to deliver and he opened the scroll that was suppose to take him to this so-called witch.

"Good luck," said Kakashi, Itachi, and Ringo as Naruto disappeared.

"I hope he can get back," said Itachi, leaving. Kakashi and Ringo nodded. Meanwhile, Naruto was walking in complete darkness for about what felt like hours, but were only a few minutes. Finally a opening of light showed and Naruto followed. When he stepped out Naruto was in a whole new place. There were giant tall buildings everywhere, except the place he landed looked like a small shop. In front of him stood a beautiful woman with long black hair and reddish eyes. She had the aura of mystery around her.

"Are you the Dimension Witch," asked Naruto. "I'm Naruto, candidate for Shichidaime Hokage. I have something for you." Naruto took out the scroll that he had to deliver.

"You didn't give me your full name, smart boy," said the woman. "I am as you say the Dimension Witch, but you can simply call me Yuuko." Yuuko took the scroll from him and opened it. There were four giant bottles of something and a note. Yuuko smiled.

"Okay Yuuko-san," said Naruto. "What's my mission for you?"

"So impatient to get out of here," grinned Yuuko. "Oh Watanuki make something to go with homemade demon rum. We have a guest! Naruto-kun please join me." Naruto knew that this lady would not take no for an answer.

"Sure," said Naruto. Naruto was seated. Out of the kitchen came a lanky looking teenage boy with a tray of food.

"Watanuki, this is Naruto-kun a very special guest," said Yuuko.

"Oh, you just wandered in to," asked the boy Watanuki.

"No I was sent here to do something for Yuuko-san as a mission," said Naruto, looking at the food hungry. Guess he didn't realize how hungry he was, then of course Kakashi did call him out of lunch for the meeting. Yuuko and Naruto ate and drank there fill, while the teenage boy complained about drinking too much. Naruto didn't have the ability to get drunk due to Kyuubi, which was lucky since he got Jiraiya to teach him cool tricks when Naruto drank him under the table. After they ate it was down to business.

"Naruto-kun you need to collect an important bell from some kitsune," said Yuuko. "This bell is helpful to ward off bad spirits."

"Okay point me in the direction and I'll go," said Naruto.

"Wait, wait," said Yuuko. "You need someone who knows these Kitsune and can see spirits. Watanuki and Doumeki will come with you."

"WHAT? YOU CAN"T MAKE ME GO AND WITH THAT GUY," shouted Watanuki, complaining loudly. So, Naruto found himself with two teenage boys on his mission.

'_**So you are going to see some kitsune. I wonder if they'll notice that I'm stuck inside of you.'**_

'_I don't know, maybe. But you know something this Watanuki and Doumeki fellow remind me of Sasuke and myself.'_

'**_No kidding.' _**Kyuubi snorted. Naruto smiled as Watanuki was yelling something or another at Doumeki.

"You guys must be good friends," commented Naruto.

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS," yelled Watanuki. Doumeki covered his ears and ignored the other boy's yelling.

"If you say so," said Naruto, with a grin. "Are we almost there?"

"Uh yeah, just smell for udon," said Watanuki. Naruto nodded and instantly got a whiff of kitsune made udon. **_'Ahh, I haven't had any of that for so long.'_** Naruto knew that they didn't smell it yet, so he began leading. Damn, he felt like a dog right now. Once the three of them found the little stand, they were instantly greeted.

"Kyuubi-sama I'm glad that you came," said the elder kitsune to Naruto.

"You are mistaken this guy can't be the nine tail kitsune of legend," said Watanuki. Naruto laughed.

"I'm not Kyuubi, but I house Kyuubi. He is sealed in my body which is why you can sense him," grinned Naruto.

"I heard that Kyuubi no Yoko was feared among all demons and was cruel and vindictive," said Doumeki, speaking up for the first time since Naruto met him.

"Kyuubi yeah he's like that, but he's turned out to be a big teddy-bear like guy," laughed Naruto. **_'I'M NOT TEDDY BEAR LIKE YOU STUPID BRAT TAKE THAT BACK NOW!'_** Kyuubi was now upset and sulking. Did he really get that soft? "Anyway, we are here for a bell for Yuuko-san."

"Oh that of course you may have it," said the elder kitsune, while the younger kitsune was slowing walking towards Watanuki. Naruto was given the bell. Naruto bowed to the kitsune and told the two kids that he was ready to leave. The three of them went on there way, when some ghosts started showing up.

"Oh just great," said Watanuki, who was affected most by being near evil or just spirits in general. Doumeki could sort of tell they were there, and Naruto could see them but the spirits couldn't affect him because of Kyuubi. Naruto knew that Watanuki needed to get away from them as soon as possible. _'KYUUBI! I need your help! How do I get rid of spirits?'_

'**_You don't. Grab the kids and run back to the witch's place.'_** As Kyuubi said, Naruto made a bunshin of himself. The fake one carried Doumeki while Naruto grabbed Watanuki. They were back at Yuuko's in an instant. Naruto gave Yuuko the bell.

"Now, what's my evaluation," said Naruto. Yuuko smiled and handed Naruto a letter to be given to the Rokudaime Hokage. "Thanks, but you know you should have told me one of these boys is a spirit magnet!" Yuuko laughed and opened a portal for Naruto.

"Good luck Naruto-kun," said Yuuko. Naruto waved and left threw the portal, and he found himself in Kakashi's office. Kakashi was sitting there talking with Ringo about something.

"Hello I'm back and have a letter to you Kaka-sensei from the witch," said Naruto, putting the letter on the desk. Kakashi read it and grinned.

"You passed your first task," said Kakashi. "Oh and guess who just arrived?" Kiyoshi and Haru entered the room. Naruto ran to them and gave them a hug each. _(Yuuko writes: 'This boy is extremely kind and has a big heart. He even saved my assistant when he didn't need to.')_

"Congrats Naruto heard the news," said Haru.

"Yeah," said Kiyoshi. "About time too. It's great that Ronin, Miki, Akira, Gaara, Kankurou and their families are coming too. Chuunin exams are always so much fun."

"Yeah, so I can leave now Kaka-sensei," asked Naruto.

"Yeah, after the tomorrow is the second test. Tomorrow starts the exams," said Kakashi. "Ringo you are dismissed too." Ringo, Naruto, Kiyoshi, and Haru left Kakashi alone to himself and re-read the letter.

"I told you giving Yuuko the rum was a good idea," said Hiroko, who just entered the office.

"Yeah, Naruto is ecstatic with everything that is happening," said Kakashi. "Oh by the way, how's Tai? He was pretty mad before." Hiroko coughed.

"Tai and Sanosuke are having a fight right now as we speak," said Hiroko. "Sano isn't too happy with Sasuke's choice of heir." Kakashi nodded.

"Shouldn't you get back there and give advice to your son," said Kakashi.

"No," said Hiroko. "Itachi said he'll handle it." Kakashi paled and wondered how Itachi would handle it. Itachi was sure a sadist sometimes. Then of course look at who his mate is. Hiroko grinned at Kakashi and left. Kakashi needed some medicine for headaches now. At the Uchiha manor, Sanosuke and Tai were fighting all out. Sakura was trying to calm them down, while Sasuke just watched. Itachi looked tempted to either talk to Sasuke about his choice or help Sakura stop the fight.

"UCHIHA SANOSUKE AND UCHIHA TAI STOP FIGHTING NOW," yelled Sakura, punching both boys.

"He started it," grumbled Tai. "I did nothing. It's Sasuke-ji's fault for naming me heir in the first damn place!" Tai rubbed his head where Sakura hit him.

"Hn," said Sanosuke, doing nothing for his aching head.

"Tai come with me now," said Itachi. Tai looked at his father and knew that he was serious. Tai got up and followed his father into the Uchiha forest grounds. Sano however was getting yelled at by Sakura for starting a fight with his older cousin. Sasuke was just sitting there, thinking. Sasuke was up to something that was for sure. Over to Itachi and Tai, who were now seated in one of Itachi's favorite spots to come when he wanted quiet time. Itachi was thinking of how to phrase this talk for Tai.

"It's not my fault that Sano and I started to fight," said Tai.

"I know, musuko (son)," said Itachi. "You have to understand why Sano is so angry."

"I do. It's because his own father passed over him to me, his father's oldest nephew," said Tai. "Sano is also angry because Sasuke won't let him join the ANBU or become a Jounin yet."

"Do you know why Sasuke picked you?"

"No, chichi I don't," said Tai.

"I don't know either, but it's either one of two things," said Itachi. "One is that Sasuke really thinks you are suitable to be the head of this family or that he is just trying to get Sano to not focus so much on becoming a higher rank and to focus on training more."

"Or that maybe since you were suppose to be head, it's Sasuke-ji's way of making it up to you," said Tai. Itachi nodded his head.

"No I don't think it's that. I never deserved to be head of this clan, never wanted in fact. The one who most deserved it was Shisui, but he wasn't going to be able to be that," said Itachi. "I want you to think of what you want with your life Tai. Do you want to be head or do you think that Sano should be the rightful heir?" Tai thought about it and knew his answer. He had to talk to Sasuke.

"Thanks, chichi," said Tai. "I know what to do now." Tai got up to leave, but Itachi stopped him.

"You are a smart boy Tai don't let your emotions run your life. Remember if you stay calm and think rationally you'll be fine," said Itachi. Tai nodded. Itachi patted his son on his head and let Tai go. That left Itachi with his own thoughts.

"My kids grew up too fast," sighed Itachi. Tai went back to where Sano and him started a fight to see Sasuke looking like he was waiting for him.

"Sasuke-ji-chan we need to talk," said Tai.

"I'm listening," replied Sasuke.

"I don't want to be head. I can't. I decided that I don't want to be stuff up with too much paperwork. I like missions and traveling," said Tai. "Once Sano gets stronger with training he'll make a great head someday."

"Aniki really knows how to raise kids right," said Sasuke. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. So, I have a request of you. Train Sano."

"Sure, when I'm not busy of course," said Tai.

"Good," said Sasuke. "You can come out Naruto, Ringo, Kiyoshi, and Haru." The four of them came out.

"Geez so much drama in the Uchiha clan," teased Naruto.

"Shut up dobe," said Sasuke. "By the way you four and Asuka are eating dinner with Sakura and the rest of us tonight." Speaking of Asuka...

"NARUTO-TOU-SAN," yelled Asuka, coming out of the house. She was playing with Minako. She ran to Naruto. Naruto picked her up Kiyoshi and Haru looked confused.

"When did you get a kid," asked Haru.

"Last time I checked this guy was single," said Kiyoshi with a raised eyebrow.

"I adopted her," said Naruto. "Anyway, let's go see what Sakura-chan decided to make." Tai left the others to go home to see if his own mother needed help with dinner.

"TAI GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN NOW!" Hiroko kicked her son out. Tai couldn't cook just like Itachi. Like father like son.

* * *

ACGOMN: So, next chapter we get to see NARUTO V. KAKASHI! REVIEW! 


	11. Arc 3 Hokage Tests Chapter 11 Second Tes

ACGOMN: So, the next chapter. Chuunin exams are also in here. Action filled chapter.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Arc 3 Hokage Tests**

**Chapter 11**

**Second Test**

While the first and second rounds of the Chuunin exams were in progress Naruto and Kakashi were going to fight. Naruto had to see off his team before the first exam. Team 7 met with Team 8 at the entrance at the academy. Kurenai and Naruto told their respective team good luck and don't die.

"You think they'll do it," said Kurenai.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "Now I have to go and see Kaka-sensei." Naruto ran off to the tower. He hoped that he would make it back in time to see if there were going to be prelims or not. Itachi was waiting for him outside the tower. Ringo is escorting Haru and Kiyoshi around. Itachi and Naruto were to go a training ground just a little bit outside the village.

"Naruto I hope you are ready," said Itachi.

"I am." Naruto and Itachi arrived at the training ground area to see Kakashi standing in the center of the field and reading his perverted book. Itachi and Naruto twitched. Him and that damn book...He then closed it and looked straight at Naruto.

"Are you ready," asked Kakashi.

"Of course," said Naruto. Itachi was just there to make sure things didn't get too out of control. Naruto and Kakashi stared each other down. Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan eye, while Naruto got into a taijutsu stance. Itachi jump into one of the tree branches, out of harm's way.

"Remember come at me with a killer intent," said Kakashi. He said the same thing years ago, when Team 7 became Team 7.

"Hah, I know Kaka-sensei," grinned Naruto.

"Hurry up and start already," growled Itachi. "You don't need to try and intimidate each other, geez." Naruto and Kakashi glared at Itachi, not that he noticed or anything. Naruto decided that he would start off the fight.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," said Naruto, performing the appropriate hand seals. Four other Naruto appeared, Kakashi braced himself for any on coming attack. The four Naruto attacked Kakashi, and Kakashi simply destroyed him.

"Come on Naruto you can do better than this," taunted Kakashi. Naruto grinned like the fox he is.

"DOTON: DORYUUHEKI," performed Naruto. The earth cracked and a giant wall threw Kakashi in the air. Naruto simply created two more copies of himself.

"U

-ZU

-MAKI

NARUTO RENDAN." Kakashi turned into a log. Naruto was suddenly punched down on the ground. Naruto jumped up and found himself bound to a tree.

"Magen: Tubaku Satsu," whispered Kakashi. Naruto was in a bit of bind. He needed to relax his mind to break this jutsu. Naruto smirked.

"KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU," performed Naruto. He was on fire, literally and the genjutsu broke. He grabbed Kakashi in a headlock.

"Kami-sama Naruto! DO you ever shower," asked Kakashi.

"HEY I DO SO SHOWER," yelled Naruto. Naruto kicked Kakashi on the ground. "SENNEN GOROSHI!" Itachi began cracking up, knowing full well that attack. Shisui used it on him once.

"Ow," mumbled Kakashi.

"Pay back's a bitch Kaka-sensei," grinned Naruto. He finally got Kakashi back from when the first time he fought Kakashi as a genin and used that technique on him.

"You pass," chuckled Itachi. "Now let's go watch those Chuunin exams."

"Actually I'm hungry," said Naruto. Kakashi got up. Kakashi swears he is getting too old. Kakashi popped away leaving the oldest Uchiha and Naruto. Itachi and Naruto went to go get some ramen before heading over to see how the genin are doing. At the ramen stand was four people that Naruto really wanted to see. Gaara, Miki, Akira, and Ronin were eating some ramen.

"Hey Naruto," said Hoku, walking up to Itachi and Naruto. "Guess all nine of us are in town, hmm?"

"Yeah," said Naruto, grinning. "GAARA! MIKI! AKIRA! RONIN!" The four of them looked up with smiles on their faces, well Gaara's was a light twitch of his mouth. Naruto hugged his friends, but he got a death glare from Gaara for touching Miki. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Shukaku vessel.

"So, who do you think is going to get out of the second exam the fastest," said Ronin.

"My team of course," said Naruto.

"The Suna genin team will," said Gaara. "After all me and my siblings hold the record."

"Yeah, that's because you killed everyone in your way," snorted Naruto.

"I think it'll be Kurenai's Team 8," said Ringo. Him, Haru, Kiyoshi and Asuka joined the nine.

"Who's that," asked Akira.

"My daughter," said Naruto. Gaara, Miki, Akira, and Ronin stared at each other.

"Well, okay," grumbled Akira, confused.

"Geez, why is that a shock to everyone? I adopted her okay," said Naruto.

"Come on let's eat," said Haru. "So Miki pregnant again?" Miki twitched.

"No."

"Oh you look like it," said Haru. Miki twitched again. Oh boy here they go again.

"YOU CALLED ME FAT YOU BASTARD," yelled Miki. "YOU STUPID FISH YOU ARE THE ONE OUT OF SHAPE!"

"NO WAY I'M THE MIZUKAGE," shouted Haru. Asuka looked confused. Naruto chuckled, while the others rolled there eyes.

"That's the way they show they care for each other, Asuka-chan," said Ringo. Haru and Miki kept shouting at each other. Gaara sighed. This could go on for a while and the villagers were staring at them. Sasuke popped out of no where.

"Guys, you won't believe it," started Sasuke. "The second exams are ending now. Team 7, Team 8, Team Suna, Team Kiri, Team Taki, and Team Yuki are the only ones that made it. And guess who broke Gaara, Temari and Kankurou's record?"

"Dunno, who," asked Asuka, acting like she knew what Sasuke was talking about.

"Team 8," said Sasuke. "My daughter's team." Naruto sighed.

"What about Team 7," asked Naruto.

"Second to last," said Sasuke, with a grimace. "It seems that Negi and Satoshi started an argument amongst the group." Naruto sighed again.

"Yeah that sounds like them," said Naruto, with a shake of his head. "So are there going to be prelims?"

"Yeah, first match starts in 5 minutes," replied Sasuke. So it was decided that Itachi was left with the bill and everyone but Itachi ran off. Itachi sighed. It seemed that Hiroko and Itachi were always paying for things for the others.

"CHICHI I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL HIKARI AND CHI TO CHANGE THEIR OUTFITS NOW," yelled Tai. Itachi sighed and wondered if Tai was just overracting again. Tai dragged Hikari and Chi down to where Itachi's is and Kitsune followed with a look that said 'This is so embarrassing...I can't believe I'm related to him.'

"Tai if you recall I can't see what your sisters are wearing," replied Itachi calmly. He knew that the twins normally wore their ninja gear, but today was rare day off for Team Tai, so Itachi also knew that Hikari and Chi purposely wore outfits that completely made Tai go into protective big brother mode.

"Halter tops," relied Tai.

"Chi, Hikari change now," ordered Itachi.

"Yes, Chichi," relied the monotone combined voices of Hikari and Chi. Anyone who was close to them could tell there was amusement hidden in their voice. They loved messing with their older brother's mind. Meanwhile at the prelims for the Chuunin exams match one was about to be chosen...

_**HYUUGA NEGI**_

_**V.**_

_**HYUUGA CHICHI**_

Shikamaru who was the examiner for the third portion of the exam internally groaned at the match up. Of course the damn machine had to pick siblings for the first match. Chichi and Negi went down to the arena, while Naruto and Kurenai hoped that neither of them would hurt the other too badly.

"You sure you want to do this imouto," asked Negi.

"Yeah," replied Chichi. Both children got into the Hyuuga Jyuuken Stance. Naruto was praying to any higher being that Negi would not be too hard on Chichi. Negi was of course stronger than his younger sister.

"WINNER HYUUGA NEGI," shouted Shikamaru. Negi helped his sister back to the stands. Chichi was alright for the most part, just tired. She ran out of energy.

_**ABURMANE HACHI**_

_**V.**_

_**KAI RAIDEN**_

Hachi walked down to the arena, but Kai Raiden who was on Team Suna jumped from the stands. Kankurou who was Team Suna's sensei, slapped his head in annoyance of his impatient student. Hachi was calm, just like Shino. Raiden was impatient and hot headed. Kankurou knew the outcome of this match already. Hachi control the bugs to drain Raiden and since Raiden was so tired from traveling in the forest, he passed out.

"WINNER ABURMANE HACHI," shouted Shikamaru. Hachi was silent and went back to the stands.

**_SERA SEN_**

_**V.**_

_**YASHA**_

Sena was of Team Kiri, while Yasha was of Team Taki. Haru and Kiyoshi were watching and betting on who would win. Haru just lost some money.

"WINNER YASHA," yelled Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and wished he didn't have to yell.

_**UCHIHA SONOMI**_

_**V.**_

_**UCHIHA SATOSHI**_

Naruto saw Sasuke grip the handles of the rail, when he saw the match up. His second son and first daughter. Naruto patted Sasuke on the back. Satoshi and Sonomi didn't go easy on each other for sure. Sasuke was fighting an internal battle, Naruto knew. Should he be proud of his son and daughter for fighting hard? Or be worried over them injuring themselves.

"WINNER UCHIHA SATOSHI," yelled Shikamaru. Sasuke jumped down to the arena. He patted Satoshi on the head as a congratulation and picked up his daughter to bring her to Sakura to heal.

"Sonomi's is a daddy's girl," commented Ronin. Akira snorted.

"Like Kata isn't," said Akira, with a roll of the eyes.

_**YAMANAKA INA**_

_**V.**_

**_EMERALD_**

Ina was up now against a member of Team Yuki, Emerald. Emerald was the self proclaimed leader of Team Yuki and very arrogant. Luckily for Ina, she dealt with Satoshi and Negi all day long. Akira sighed and knew that Emerald was going to underestimate Ina because of her gender.

"This is going to end bad," said Akira.

"I can see that," said Naruto, grinning.

"WINNER YAMANAKA INA," shouted Shikamaru. _'She's just like Ino, never gives up.'_

_**JOBEN**_

_**V.**_

_**MASA **_

Joben and Masa were both part of Team Suna, Kankurou knew the outcome of this match. Naruto bet that Masa, the only girl would win. Kankurou agreed. The others didn't. Naruto and Kankurou just made some money.

"WINNER MASA," yelled Shikamaru.

_**SAPPHIRE**_

_**V.**_

_**ANGEL**_

Sapphire is from Team Yuki, while Angel is from Team Taki. Nothing much to say about this match, which Naruto thought it was the record speed to end a match at 50 seconds. Double Knock Out.

"DOUBLE- KNOCK- OUT."

_**AMETHYST**_

_**V.**_

_**SENA LANG**_

Amethyst is on Team Yuki, while Lang is from Team Kiri. This match was a battle of wits between two calculating people, which resulted in a double knock out like the previous match.

"DOUBLE- KNOCK- OUT."

_**SENA LEE**_

_**V.**_

_**MAX**_

Naruto and the others payed special attention to this person named Lee, to see if he was interesting or not. Lee was on Team Kiri, while Max is from Team Taki. Lee was a genjutsu specialist it seemed, because Max looked completely freaked out after about two minutes.

"WINNER SENA LEE," yelled Shikamaru. "And that concludes the prelims. The third test finals will take one month from today."

"We have seven people," said Kakashi. "Good job everyone. Now, Shikamaru let them choose a number from the box."

_**IN ONE MONTH'S TIME THE MATCHES ARE AS FOLLOWS:**_

_**ABURMANE HACHI V. YAMANAKA INA- ROUND 1**_

_**HYUUGA NEGI V. YASHA- ROUND 2**_

_**UCHIHA SATOSHI V. SERA LEE V. MASA**_

Naruto collected his team and hugged them for making it to the next round. Sasuke, Neji and, Ino appeared to the team. Naruto knew what this meant. Sasuke was going to train Satoshi for the next round, like he did with Sano. Neji was going to train Neji and Ino was going to train Ina. Naruto and the three of them discussed this when the kids became genin. Naruto watched Shino appear and talk to his son, Hachi about the next month's training. Kiyoshi was going to train Yasha, while Kankurou was going to train Masa, and Haru was going to help Lee. The third round is sure going to be interesting.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well, the next chapter is the finale in Arc 3. REVIEW! CHAPTER 12 COMING SOON! 


	12. Arc 3 Hokage Tests Chapter 12 The Third

ACGOMN: Last of Arc 3

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Arc 3 Hokage Tests**

**Chapter 12**

**The Third Test...Stopped**

"So this last test has to be done under a full moon," asked Naruto. "Creepy."

"Yeah, so follow me and we will start the..."

"HOKAGE-SAMA WE HAVE A PROBLEM," yelled the leader of Team Konohamaru, Konohamaru himself.

"What," asked Kakashi.

"Low class demons are appearing all over the south entrance," said Konohamaru.

"Naruto, we'll have to do this test next month then," said Kakashi.

"Yea, this is more important," said Naruto.

"Naruto you go with Konohamaru to find Team Tai, you ten should be able to handle this," said Kakashi.

"Yes sir," said Konohamaru and Naruto. Naruto and Konohamaru left the office.

"Konohamaru, I'll go get Team Tai," said Naruto. "You, Moegi, udon and Hanabi hold off the demons until we get there."

"Right, boss," said Konohamaru, running off in the directionof the south entrance of Konoha. Naruto ran off to the Uchiha manor where he would find Tai, Hikari and Chi. Naruto used Kuchiyose no Jutsu and summon a Gamakichi, who grew much bigger.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to get Chouji and Kiba," said Naruto. "Tell them to suit up in ANBU uniform, demons south entrance."

"Sure," replied the giant frog. He leaped off, while Naruto ran fast to Itachi's house. He barged in at the lunch of Itachi's family.

"Tai, Hikari, Chi get ready. Low class demons south entrance," ordered Naruto. In an instant the three kids were ready and the four of them were off traveling fast to the south end to help the others. Konohamaru and his team were barely holding off the demons. Chouji and Kiba also just showed up.

"NIKUDAN HARI SENSHA," performed Chouji, knocking out and killing the demons.

"JINJUU KONBI HENGE: SOTORO," performed Kiba, with Akamaru changing into a two headed giant dog.

"MAGEN: KYOTEN CHITEN," chorused three voices of Tai, Hikari and Chi, actually using their blood line limit. Hanabi used the Jyuuken. Naruto was using a sword that Jiraiya had got him years ago.

"RASEN SHURIKEN," yelled Naruto. This kept up, until more appeared. Itachi then appeared.

"KATON: KARYUU ENDAN," yelled the blind Uchiha, burning the remaining demons.

"Geez, wonder who sent them," said Hanabi, who was drained.

"Wither Chronos or someone else," said Itachi. "Now let's get back."

"Itachi sure saved our butts," said Naruto.

"Hn," was the response of the children of Itachi's. They didn't want to admit that they still needed their daddy to save them time to time.

"So, whose going to be on clean up duty," asked Kiba. He was right that they couldn't leave the bodies of the demons out in the open or it would cause chaos. Everyone grinned. They could always get the genin to do it...

* * *

ACGOMN: Who sent those demons? What's going to happen during the month for the wait of the Chuunin Exam finals and the final Hokage Test? ARC 4 UCHIHA TROUBLES. It's going to be one long chapter and deal with the Uchiha's obviously. Things are getting interesting. 


	13. Arc 4 Uchiha Troubles Chapter 13 Bad Thi

ACGOMN: This chapter is going to be really long and I think it's my favorite. You know I had this whole story planned out, but I threw Asuka in on a whim. In this chapter we learn a bit about Hiroko's past as a child. Also we learn that Sakura and Hiroko are keeping a secret from Itachi and Sasuke, a big one mind you. And Itachi and Hiroko's relationship is on a bridge that is about to collapse.

I Don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Arc 4 Uchiha Troubles**

**Chapter 13**

**Bad Things**

Team Tai are on a scouting mission after the attack of demons two days ago. The ANBU squads were all over looking for any signs of an enemy. Team Konohamaru (Udon, Moegi, Hanabi, and Konohamaru) were at the north end, while Team Tai was in the east. Team Sasuke (Neji, Ino, Shino, and Sasuke) were doing clean up duty at the south end, where Sasuke is cursing his brother, his nephew, his nieces, and his friends for making him and his team clean up. Team Shikamaru (Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, and Asuma) were in the west.

"Geez, Leader can we take a break," asked Kiba.

"Yeah," said Tai. "Good Kami-sama I can't wait to see the Chuunin exams. Sato-san is going to do great!"

"Yeah, so are the others," said Kiba.

"I'm glad that Gaara, Miki, Akira, Ronin, Kiyoshi, Haru, Ringo, Hoku and Naruto are together you know? They are like a family," said Chouji.

"They understand each other that's why," said the twins, who loved to watch the nine of them interact with each other.

"Shh, Akamaru smells something," said Kiba, silencing everyone. A man (not Chronos because Tai could have told if it was) in a dark cloak. He started speaking to Tai directly as if he knew him.

"**_Are you the son of Hiroko," _**asked the man in demon speech. Tai was on guard and nodded his head. **_"Good. Give her this will you boy." _**The guy handed Tai a sealed letter, which Tai took cautiously. He turned around and left. Tai, Hikari, Chi, Kiba and Chouji were terribly confused.

"Arf," said Akamaru. Kiba raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Leader, he's a cat demon. That's what Akamaru says," said Kiba. "Is this one of Hiroko's old guys or something?"

"I don't know," said Tai, slowly. He suddenly just got the worst feeling in the world in his stomach. Something horrible is going to happen soon. Hikari and Chi looked at each other. The air in the sky was changing. Suddenly a new ANBU team came to relieve Team Tai. Team Tai went back to Konoha. Tai told them not to say anything to Kakashi, for this possibly only had to do with Hiroko not Konoha. Kiba and Chouji went home. Hikari and Chi went to go and hang out with Kiari, Yamazaki, and Akira's twin boys Bunta and Takashi. Tai left Kakashi's office in a solemn mood, something about the letter in his pocket truly worried him.

He arrived at home and his mother greeted him with a hug and in a good mood. Tai knew that his mother will not be happy after this. Hiroko noticed her son's behavior.

"Honey what's wrong," asked Hiroko. Tai sighed and took out the letter. He handed the letter to her. She took in and looked at it for what seemed to be the longest time. She traced her finger over the seal and it opened. She read the letter. Hiroko closed her eyes and began muttering things in the demonic language.

"Haha?"

"Big brother is back," sighed Hiroko. Suddenly she looked up. "I have to go see Sakura for a checkup. Don't tell your father about this okay? Love you sweetie."

"Brother? What brother? Haha," asked Tai, before Hiroko left. She stopped and sighed.

"I have an older brother, but we are not...he hates me because of something that happened years among years ago," said Hiroko. "Now I really have to do meet Sakura." Hiroko left. Tai was now more confused than ever.

"But what happened," wondered Tai out loud. He knew it was bad since Hiroko was in such a rush to bypass the subject. Itachi entered the house and knew something was wrong with his son.

"What's going on," asked Itachi.

"Nothing, I'm going to see Sano now," said Tai, leaving. Itachi was left confused as well. His family was sure weird. Ah whatever, he shrugged and went to get a snack.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Hiroko was getting checked over by Sakura once again. Hiroko's health has been decreasing in the past few months and came to see Sakura about it. Sakura had been shocked when the blood work and other tests came back. Sakura had now had Hiroko coming to see every once in a while to see if any changes would happen.

"Hiroko you are paler than normal," said Sakura. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I get enough sleep. Sonomi is the one taking care of Minako and Hana-chan today," asked Hiroko.

"Yes, but don't change the subject Hiroko," said Sakura. "This looks familiar." She was looking at the reports. Sakura's heart beat quickened. She slammed the clipboard on the floor. That made Hiroko jump.

"What's the matter," asked Hiroko.

"YOU KNEW JUST LIKE NARUTO AND THE REST OF THEM," shouted Sakura.

"Knew what," asked Hiroko, staring at the girl in confusion.

"That the demon energy will eventually kill the human body," seethed Sakura. Hiroko shook her head.

"I knew when I did the deed years ago, Sakura," said Hiroko. "Demon energy will eventually kill my human body. And since I used my demon energy much more than Naruto, Gaara, Akira, Ronin, Miki, Kiyoshi, Haru, Ringo, Hoku, and Orochimaru, the body would fail faster. You would have to understand that I refused to die then because I didn't feel fulfilled with my life yet. So I never really thought abut the consequences when I did this. That's why I tell my kids to remain calm and think rationally no matter what."

"Hiroko you don't understand if you go all out in your demon form one more time it could cut your life span in half," said Sakura.

"Sakura I have been through worse. One time I caught this nearly fatal disease in Makai, but I survived. I fought 100 warriors at once," laughed Hiroko.

"But," groaned Sakura. "Oh alright you can leave I get it."

"Thanks Sakura," said Hiroko with a grin. "Remember not a word to Sasuke or Itachi or anyone for that matter."

"I know," said Sakura. "But you are going to tell him right?"

"Real soon," said Hiroko, before leaving. Hiroko walked off. She needed to find Naruto, hopefully he was alone. Hiroko walked around the village the normal way, but this was a bad way for her to go. The old ladies and men like to gossip so much it's not even funny. Their favorite subject Itachi and Hiroko or Naruto and Ringo (which the old people swear are in love with each other).

"I heard Uchiha Itachi and that demon mate of hers are broken up again."

"No, I heard Itachi kicked her out." Or it was the classic...

"I feel so bad for those four children with horrible parents like that." And you don't want to know what they say about Naruto and Ringo, especially now that Asuka is living with them. Hehe, actually back to the story at hand. Hiroko knocked on the apartment door.

"Come in," said Naruto. Hiroko walked in the door. "Oh Hiroko. I was about to go meet the others what's up?"

"Naruto, I need you to help me," said Hiroko, with a serious expression.

"Anything," said Naruto.

"My older brother Hiroshi is after me again. I thought I lost him coming here. He found me and I'm dying to put it plainly because of the demon energy destroying my insides like you guys but mine is failing faster, because I used my demon energy way more than you guys," explained Hiroko.

"You have a brother? Okay I think I get it," said Naruto. "What do you exactly need help with?"

"Make sure when my brother comes because I know he is everyone else is safe from our fight," said Hiroko. "And if I die, watch over the kids and Itachi."

"You didn't tell Itachi did you?"

"..No."

"Tell him the next time you see him. This is one of the reasons why you guys fight so much...You're lying or not telling the whole truth about your past and Itachi's typical behavior," sighed Naruto.

"That's none of your business," snapped Hiroko. "Sorry, but I'll tell him when I go home okay?" Hiroko left.

"Fine," said Naruto, knowing that something big was going to happen. He better follow her just to make sure. Naruto locked his door and started after Hiroko. Meanwhile, Hiroko finally got to the Uchiha Manor. Itachi was sitting on the couch relaxing.

"Itachi, I'm home," said Hiroko, coming in the room.

"Hey," grumbled Itachi. Hiroko sat next to him.

"What would you do if I died?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Just answer the question," said Hiroko.

"I really don't know," said Itachi. Something was going on, he knew it. "What's going on Hiroko? Tell me." Outside Naruto met Tai watching his parents. Naruto guessed Tai knew what was going on too.

"Naruto do you know why haha's brother hates her. She mentioned an incident that happened," said Tai.

"No she didn't mention that," said Naruto. Tai and Naruto wanted to know so they barged into the room just as Hiroko was about to explain everything to Itachi.

"Sakura what's with the long face," asked Sasuke.

"It's Hiroko," said Sakura. "She's really sick and she doesn't care!"

"That's Hiroko for you," said Sasuke. "Look it's starting to rain." Meanwhile back with Hiroko, Itachi, Naruto and Tai were trying to get answers out of Hiroko for two completely different questions. Naruto and Tai were merely worried and curious at what was happening. Itachi was going on the verge of getting angry. Hiroko knew that she needed to talk to Itachi alone, without interruption to explain things otherwise a verbal spat between Hiroko and Itachi again. That would result in either Hiroko or Itachi storming off in anger and not speaking for a few days or worse–separate for a while.

"Haha," said Tai. "You talk to Chichi, while Naruto and I wait outside." Tai knew the ramifications of this little problem. Naruto agrees. They were about to leave when they heard some noise.

"**_HIROKO_** **_COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE,"_** yelled a voice that was both recognizable to Tai and Hiroko. Tai knew it was the man that gave him the letter. Hiroko knew that it was her brother. She sighed and knew that she would have to face the inevitable.

"Who the hell is that," demanded Itachi.

"Stay here," said Hiroko, walking towards the screaming voice of her brother. Itachi was the only one who had no freaking idea of what was happening. Naruto saw the look on Itachi's face.

"Tai go get Sasuke, Sakura, and your siblings," commanded Naruto. "Come on Itachi let's go see what Hiroko is doing okay?" Itachi nodded. Tai agreed. Outside was Hiroko in her demon form with her sword drawn. The cat demon was, to put it in lamest terms, a guy version of Hiroko. Albeit that he was taller than her, but had the same yellow hair and eyes as Hiroko. He also carried a sword. The siblings were death glaring each other with such anger and malice that it made Naruto shudder.

"Thought you lost me Hiroko," asked the man.

"I did. How did you find me? Only Eva and Yukimaru know that I'm here," asked Hiroko.

"Rumors," shrugged her brother.

"Hiroshi you are a damn bastard you know that," snarled Hiroko.

"And you are a damn malicious bitch my _dear_ little sister," said Hiroshi, calmly. Itachi was just about to ask for the nth time today about what was going on, when Hiroshi cut him off. "Hiroko, a human honestly? Really what happened to that fire demon you had or that magician." Hiroko's eyes narrowed.

"IT'S YOUR GODDAMN FAULT THAT THEY WERE KILLED YOU BASTARD," yelled Hiroko.

"No...No IT WAS YOUR FAULT," snapped back Hiroshi, loudly. "You brought this upon yourself." Hiroko growled. Then as if realizing that Naruto and Itachi were there.

"Guys go back..."

"HELL NO," yelled Itachi, out of character. "WHY IN THE HELL'S NAME DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT A FUCKING BROTHER THAT WANTED YOU DEAD?"

"I NEVER HAD THE TIME. I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU BEFORE YOU BAKA," yelled Hiroko, right back him. It was after that Sasuke, Sakura, Tai, Hikari, Chi and Kitsune arrived at the scene. All but Tai were confused, though Hikari and Chi had an idea what was going on. Sasuke stood next to his best friend. The silence between them was actually a conversation.

"He wants revenge for something," said Sasuke, randomly.

"Boy you are perceptive," snarled Hiroshi. "So Hiroko are you done yelling at your pathetic mate or we can start fighting now?" Hiroko hissed.

"You guys stay out of the way got it? This is between demon siblings," said Hiroko, hissing like a cat. It was at that Hiroshi charged at Hiroko with his sword drawn. Hiroko charged with her swords and their clash began. While the siblings were trying to out do each other in sword fighting, Eva and Yukimaru showed up. The two demons cursed the fact that Hiroshi got there first.

"Eva what the fuck is going on," said Itachi, who was seething in anger at both Hiroko and her brother.

"Someone found out about Hiroko being in ninja country and spread rumors. Hiroshi, whom we thought dead, heard," said Eva. "We came to warn Hiroko, but we ran into trouble when passing the border."

"Eva, Yuki put up a barrier around you and them," ordered Hiroko, while fending off Hiroshi's sword. Eva and Yuki knew not to get into this and put up a barrier around the Uchihas, Naruto, and themselves. All they could do now was watch and pray that Hiroko wasn't going to die or in Itachi's case brood the whole time. Just then something shattered.

"Hmm, that's wasn't suppose to happen," grunted Hiroko, getting up. Both swords lay broken in half. Hiroshi punched her, then she back at him. It went on like this for a while, neither backing down. Hiroshi grabbed a piece of the broken weapon and threw it at Hiroko. It trapped Hiroko in one place. He got her trapped and began beating on her. Hiroko moved her trapped foot and kicked Hiroshi away. Despite the injured foot, Hiroko was fairly well off. That was until Hiroshi started producing lightning.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE YOU LEARN THAT," demanded Hiroko, loudly, dodging the lightning.

"You know fire demons are quite helpful when they completely master fire and turn it into lightning," said Hiroshi, smirking. He had Hiroko dodging all his moves that was bound to get her tired somewhat. Hiroko knew that she was royally screwed if she didn't start attacking him again. Her body began dying out months ago, and this wasn't really helping. "Look at you Hiroko! Your getting tired already." Hiroko growled. But at that moment she got hit by the attack lightning strike. She fell to the ground.

Tai was ready to go out and help, but Naruto held him back. Hiroshi walked towards Hiroko's body to see if she was still alive. That was his first mistake. Once Hiroshi was close enough, Hiroko sprung off the girl and attacked him. Hiroshi struggled to get Hiroko to stop punching him. Hiroko was actually very tempted to grab his neck but decided not to do that. He was able to push Hiroko away from him.

"You are an annoying girl you know that," said Hiroshi.

"I know," grinned Hiroko, getting up.

"Good thing I got this new weapon," said Hiroshi, summoning up a giant four bladed sword (Imagine an giant extremely giant ass fork). Hiroko grimaced. She knew if that he got her with that she wouldn't be able to move and it would be all over.

"She is screwed if she gets hit with that," said Sasuke, know helping to hold Tai, Hikari, Chi, and Kitsune back along with Sakura, Naruto and Itachi. Itachi had a strong hold on Kit, while Naruto has Tai locked in one spot. Sakura has got Chi while Sasuke has hold of Hikari. Eva and Yukimaru had to keep the barrier up.

"Thanks for stating the obvious teme," said Naruto. Hiroshi was trying to get Hiroko who was avoiding it the best as she can. Suddenly the sword pierced through Hiroko, but instead of blood there was a poof and a log appeared.

"No way she used Kawarimi," exclaimed Naruto. "How she learn that?"

"She helped the kids with there studying and doing homework when they were at the Academy, so she must have learn it then," said Itachi.

"Grr," growled Hiroshi. He began angrily attacking her. She grinned and that poof-ed. It was a bunshin. "DAMN YOU!" Hiroko appeared behind him kicking him forward with such force that he almost, keyword _almost_, dropped the giant fork of a weapon. Her breathe was becoming heavy, she knew that she couldn't fight too much longer. While trying to catch her breathe with her head down, Hiroshi composed himself and attack her. Unfortunately she didn't see him coming. Hiroshi had the sword threw Hiroko's torso. Blood splattered everywhere, but Hiroko grinned and pulled the sword in deeper. She slammed the palm of her hand on Hiroshi's. She moved away and the sword was removed. Both fell to the ground.

"You are as good as dead," said Hiroko.

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU DO THIS," yelled Hiroshi.

"Hiroko just did not do that," sighed Eva sadly.

"What's she do," demanded Naruto.

"It's a cat demon's last resort. Sort of a curse like you die I die kind of deal," explained Eva. "And plus all the wounds on Hiroko's body, Hiroshi will feel the same thing plus his own."

"I'm not letting Haha just throw her life away," said Tai.

"Exactly," said the twins.

"Sakura-oba go and heal her," said Kitsune.

"Hey wait what's Hiroshi doing," asked Yukimaru. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the two demon siblings.

"They are talking to each other," said Naruto, trying to read their lips as Sasuke was.

"What are they saying," asked Itachi. Naruto taped into his demon fox instincts, while the two full demons and four half demons tried to hear what they were saying.

"You are a fool, aniki."

"As much as you are imouto."

"I didn't kill her you know. She killed herself."

"Liar then why did you have your sword out?"

"To cut her down from the hanging tree, you know demon made rope is extremely strong."

"I'm very tempted to believe you," said Hiroshi.

"What the bloody fuck are they talking about," demanded Sasuke.

"The incident that started all this," said Eva. "I'll tell you what Hiroko told me which is the full story. Approximately 3000 years ago give or take, the incident that started the hatred. Hiroko and Hiroshi are the children of the leader of one of Nekomata's villages. Hiroko is still in training, while Hiroshi is training to take over the village someday soon. Hiroko at this age believe it or not looked like a boy with a boy hair cut and not fully developed yet. Both siblings had many suitors. Hiroko had both male and female as did Hiroshi. None of them caught their interest. However Hiroshi had a crush on one of the girls that like Hiroko. It was unfortunate that the girl told Hiroko that she loves her and Hiroko rejected her politely."

"Hiroko politely rejected someone," asked Naruto. Eva glared at him and he shut up.

"Hiroshi of course over heard and felt bad for the girl. So later that night he went to go see her, but upon reaching the clearing that she liked to go to, he found Hiroko trying to wake up the girl. Hiroshi misunderstood and thought that Hiroko killed her and well you can probably figure out what happened from there," finished Eva. While, they were talking Sakura ran over to start healing Hiroko despite that it was a ploy to finish off her brother.

"We've got to get her to the hospital," said Sakura. "Sasuke-kun I need you to carry Hiroko! Naruto get Hiroshi, make sure he doesn't get away!" Sakura was now in control of the situation.

When the group got to the hospital and Hiroko was stabilized and Hiroshi was up and about walking. Naruto was watching in his every move. You never knew what could happen. Sakura came out tired from healing so much, but she was satisfied.

"Hiroko is awake," said Sakura. "Though she's not to happy right now. Hiroshi she wants to talk to you. I give you 10 minutes and I'm kicking you out." Hiroshi was going to say something but seemed to decided against it. He went in the room. Naruto and Itachi stood outside the door, waiting.

"Your nurse gave me ten minutes, imouto," said Hiroshi.

"You believe me now?"

"About what? Amaya killing herself," asked Hiroshi. "Yeah I suppose I do."

"Give your hand to me," said Hiroko. "I'll take off the seal."

"Why?"

"Listen, you are a perfectly healthy demon and you are my brother," said Hiroko. "I'm dying you know."

"I know," said Hiroshi. "Let me guess you want me to watch your brats since they are half demons."

"Despite the fact that Naruto and Ringo are here, it would be safer for an actual demon to make sure the demon blood in my kids don't go haywire," said Hiroko. She took the seal off. Seal removing was much easier than seal placing.

"I'll stick around, but I know that I won't show my face," said Hiroshi. "Later, imouto." Hiroshi opened the hospital room window, and left in a flash. That was Itachi's cue to stroll right in the room. This conversation is going to turn out bad.

"Hiroko, what in Kami-sama's name were you thinking? Don't we always tell our kids that don't act rashly and remain calm," said Itachi, in a deadly serious tone.

"I was thinking," said Hiroko. "I'm going to die anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about, none of you freaking people answered me," said Itachi.

"Like with the Naruto and them, this human body is too weak to sustain all my demon energy. My body has been failing for a few months now," said Hiroko.

"You should have told me," said Itachi. "You should have told me a lot of things but you didn't."

"I know," said Hiroko. "I should have but that didn't happen now did it?"

"Our relationship is failing Hiroko," said Itachi, bluntly.

"I am well aware of that," said Hiroko.

"You aren't allowed in the house until we have a few weeks or days to cool off," said Itachi. "I suggest you find someone to let you stay with them."

"I know. Have fun telling the kids," said Hiroko. Itachi 'hnned' and left the hospital room. Naruto peaked into the room and sighed as Hiroko covered herself fully with the blanket. Meanwhile with Itachi, telling Tai and the other three children.

"Again," said Hikari and Chi, both frowning.

"Alright then," said Kitsune.

"Chichi, this is the fifth time you and Haha separated," sighed Tai. Itachi was tempted to tell tai to stay out of it, but shut his mouth. "Alright, but you know Haha will find away to leave the hospital early and no one has room for her since you kicked her out."

"One person does," grunted Itachi, leaving to see someone. Tai, Hikari, Chi, and Kitsune looked at each other and shrugged. The four of them went to go see how there mother was doing.. With Itachi, who was traveling across town to see someone about Hiroko. He knocked on the homey house's door.

"Uchiha what the hell do you want," asked one Haruno Hana. You met her at the council meeting.

"May I ask a favor of you," asked Itachi.

"Depends on what it is," said Hana.

"I need you to let Hiroko stay with you and you take care of her," said Itachi. Then explained what had previously happened. Hana stared at him and was going to comment on how much of heartless bastard his is, but she thinks he knows that already.

"Yeah, I like Hiroko. She's cool and she can put up with you," said Hana. Itachi huffed and turned to leave. "Relax, you guys will be fine. You still love each other." Itachi smirked. Hana wasn't particularly fond of him, but she had a point. Itachi left because now he had to explain to Kakashi why Hiroko was in the hospital and another cat demon was wandering the town.

It was a few days later when Hiroko made Sakura let her leave. To both Sakura and Hiroko's surprise Hana showed up. Sakura had a feeling that Itachi had talked to her older sister. (By the way if you didn't notice Sakura's youngest daughter is named after Sakura's older sister). Hiroko was grateful to Hana, because she didn't know who was going to take her in, because everyone else was either busy or the house was full. Now she didn't have to change her bandages herself either.

"You ready Hiroko?" asked Hana. Hana was happy that she didn't have to stay in that house any longer by herself. Company was always good.

"Yea." was Hiroko's reply and the two girls left the hospital to go across town to the Haruno household.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter starts Arc 5 Being Hokage. In that chapter is the Chuunin Exam's 3rd test, and Naruto's last Hokage test. REVIEW! 


	14. Arc 5 Being Hokage Chapter 14 Third Test

ACGOMN: Okay here is Chapter 14.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. But I own the OCs and plot.

* * *

**Arc 5 Being Hokage**

**Chapter 14**

**Third Test and Finals**

"Welcome to the Chuunin Exams," announced Kakashi. Yep a month passed. After the finals, Naruto will be going through his final test to be Hokage."So without any further ado may I present the examiner for this round Nara Shikamaru and the Chuunin hopefuls." Out came Shikamaru, Team 7, Hachi, Yasha, Lee, and Masa.

"Thanks Hokage-sama. Would Ina and Hachi stay down here and the rest of you go up to watch," said Shikamaru. Hachi and Ina stared each other down.

"See we were going to miss," pointed out Tsunade, who just arrived with Jiraiya, Anko, and Orochimaru.

"Baa-chan? Ero-sennin? Oro? Anko? I thought you guys were suppose to arrive a few days ago," asked Naruto, spotting them.

"Jiraiya just had to stop at a bathhouse. Nearly got us arrested," hissed out Orochimaru. Naruto just laughed.

"One of mine is down there," said Naruto.

"Ino and Sai's girl? And Hoku and Shino's son," asked Anko. "Woh, when is the last time I saw them?"

"When they were seven," answered Naruto.

'And what's this I hear about you adopting a little girl," asked Tsunade.

"Later Baa-chan," grinned Naruto. "I got to get Ina to the medics." Naruto jumped away from an angry Tsunade for calling her baa-chan twice and avoiding her question. Ina was out in a few minutes because Hachi used his bugs to stuck away her chakra and it helped because Ina had a slight fear of bugs. Hachi actually went easier on her too, because Ino would be mad if he hurt Ina too much.

"Winner Aburmane Hachi," yelled Shikamaru. "Negi and Yasha please come down here for your match." Negi walked dignified down, while Yasha jumped from the stands. Kiyoshi, who was sitting in the VIP seats for the Kage, daimyo, and heads, sighed and shook his head.

"So Kiyoshi who do you'll think will win," asked Kakashi.

"Well, Negi is the son of Neji, but my boy Yasha is pretty good," said Kiyoshi. Hiashi smiled at the compliment the Taki leader gave to his nephew.

"I see you think highly of Neji," said Hiashi.

"Yeah, when I first met Naruto and he talked about his friends he told me that Neji was a genius and a great fighter. Then he told me about their fight," said Kiyoshi, "Of course I got Neji's side when I came here to Konoha for the first time."

"Oh man Negi-kun is kicking your apprentice's ass," commented Haru.

"Eh?"

"You are in my field of divination," stated Negi. "HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!" Kiyoshi felt bad for Yasha, but he tired his best against the Hyuuga. As for Hiashi, he didn't know that Neji taught Negi that and wondered what other things that Neji taught his son.

"Winner Hyuuga Negi," drawled out Shikamaru. "Satoshi and Lee please come down here for your match. And whoever wins this fights Masa."

"Okay Haru let's see what your apprentice has on my son," said Sasuke, smirking.

"Depends on how much he can control his bloodline limit," said Haru.

"Satoshi," asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, if you didn't notice Lee is a genjutsu fighter," said Haru. "Not my favorite, but Lee isn't physically strong enough for taijutsu and he has for some reason a dislike of ninjutsu. Weird I know."

"Well then, Satoshi has this in the bag then," said Sasuke.

"I don't know about that Sasuke," said Kakashi. "How did you train him?"

"Secret," said Sasuke. Kakashi sighed.

"Winner by knock out Uchiha Satoshi," said Shikamaru. "Masa come on down to fight this kid." Satoshi adrenaline was rushing so he was ready for the next opponent. Masa was possibly the strongest member of Team Sand despite her gender.

"Kankurou-ji trained her well," said Ai, the second daughter of Gaara and Miki, who has Gaara's hair and eye color. Akari, the oldest, nodded who is a spitting image of Miki.

"He is afterall Sano-kun's brother," said Akari, who obviously had a crush on Sano.

"I suppose that's true. Satoshi is strong," said Hinata, who is the youngest. She has pink eyes and red hair. (You should have seen the argument over who get to name their daughter Hinata between all the couples).

"My cousin is going to win," said Kitsune, appearing next to the Sand sisters.

"I believe that Kit is correct," said Obito.

"I forfeit," said Masa, after getting hit with a genjutsu. That Uchiha was crazy.

"Okay, winner by forfeit Uchiha Satoshi," said Shikamaru. "We'll have a ten minute break then it's Negi verses Hachi to fight Satoshi." During the break, Negi was getting checked over as was Hachi. Satoshi was being congratulated by his parents and older brother.

"That's my boy," said Sasuke, with a smirk.

"I knew you could do it," said Sakura, hugging Sato.

"Hn, good job otouto," sad Sanosuke, with a slight smile.

"Satoshi now remember you may have to possible fight Negi in the final round," said Naruto, appearing behind Satoshi. He patted the second son of Sasuke on the head.

"Oh, Sano guess who is here," said Sonomi with a grin. "Akari." Sano's face redden. Naruto snickered. Gaara glowered behind Naruto at Sano. (Protective papa alert!)

"Tou-chan be nice," said Akari, walking over to her father. Kata came up behind her. She's Ronin and Kanna's only child. She is anti-social and a man hater (expect Ronin, Naruto, and the other fathers). Kata nodded her head at Satoshi, as in congrats.

"NARUTO WHERE IS MY CHICHI," demanded Tai. Naruto cocked his head at an odd angle.

"What's the matter," asked Naruto. Serenity the youngest of Akira and Faith's children answered for Tai, whose blood pressure sky rocketing.

"Hikari and Chi agreed to be the girlfriends of my brothers," said Serenity. Tai was twitching. Everyone rolled his eyes at Tai. Akira decided to ask Tai not to kill his twin sons.

"Tai I can hear you," said Itachi, coming out of nowhere. "Kudos to you Satoshi for winning. Tai, Hikari and Chi are big girls and can date who they want."

"But chichi!"

"Relax, if people think your bad wait until you see me," smirked Itachi. "I'll make sure that Takashi-kun and Bunta-kun hurt or touch a hair on Hikari and Chi."

"Itachi please don't scar them mentally too bad," said Akira. "Otherwise Faith'll have my head."

"Match between Negi and Hachi will start," said Shikamaru. Everyone grew quiet because you never see the Byakugan verses the Aburmane bugs. Negi activated his bloodline limit, while Aburmane stood still as if waiting. Suddenly swarms of bugs came out going after Negi. Negi was easily being drained of chakra.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU," said Negi. Naruto looked confused, and so did Hiashi. A giant eagle appeared. Neji smirked.

"NICE NEGI," shouted Ina. The bird easily blew away the chakra eating bugs. Negi has this match in the bag.

"Winner Hyuuga Negi," said Shikamaru. "Recess for an hour until he final match." Fast forward an hour and Naruto didn't now who to root for Sato or Negi. Sasuke and Neji hoped that this would be a good match between their sons.

"Do your best Uchiha," said Negi.

"Likewise Hyuuga," said Satoshi. Satoshi knew that he had to use long range ninjutsu to win, because Hyuuga can see through genjutsu and getting close to him wouldn't work. Negi knew that he had to draw the Uchiha into a close combat fight. So all he to do was dodge the ninjutsu until Satoshi ran out of chakra. Satoshi grinned and used some fire jutsu, while Negi blocked with Kaiten. So everyone watch the two genius' go at it until the were almost out of chakra.

"Well, Uchiha let's finish this," Negi.

"You are going down." So it was then that the two of them resulted in taijutsu fight. Naruto knew the outcome of this fight.

"No winner. Double Knock Out," said Shikamaru. The Five Kage went into had to go in a secluded area to decided who would be the new Chuunins. The two boys were being healed by Sakura and Tsunade.

"What happened," asked Satoshi, waking up.

"DKO, but you did great," said Sakura.

"How's the Hyuuga," asked Satoshi.

"He's waking up," said Tsunade.

"Ow, who won," asked Negi. "And is Uchiha alright."

"DKO and Satoshi is fine," replied Tsunade.

"Guys, Kakashi-sama is going to announce who became Chuunins," said Naruto, impatient because it was almost time for his final Hokage test and he really wanted to know who became a Chuunin.

"The new chuunins are Aburmane Hachi of Konohagakure no Sato, Masa of Sunagakure no Sato and Hyuuga Negi of Konohagakure no Sato," said Kakashi. Hachi, Masa, and Negi were given the Chuunin vests and congratulated by the Kage and everyone else. Later that night just when the full moon was coming out, Naruto and Kakashi were in the Hokage Tower talking about what's going to happen during the third test.

"Full body tattoo," asked Naruto.

"Yes, the tattoo's hold all the village's secrets that will be passed on to you," said Kakashi.

"Do you have them," asked Naruto.

"No the last person to have them was the Yondaime, because the Godaime had no time and I knew that I wasn't going to stay in office that long," replied Kakashi.

"Okay then," said Naruto. "Oh who is doing the tattoos?"

"Ibiki."

"Shit I'm dead meat for sure," said Naruto. Let's just say after Naruto was done he was in such pain that he wanted to cry. Hiashi and Neji were there to look after him until the pain subsided. Then Naruto would be recognized as Hokage to the public. At the Hyuuga's Ringo was there with an extremely tired Asuka, who was upset. She wanted her Naruto-tou-chan. So Naruto despite being in terribly pain let Asuka sleep next to him. _Oh boy what a day _thought Naruto as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it. REVIEW for the next chapter is coming. 


	15. Arc 5 Being Hokage Chapter 15 Wonderful

ACGOMN: Next up..

I don't own Naruto or any of its character, but I own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Arc 5 Being Hokage**

**Chapter 15**

**Wonderful**

Naruto awoke in pain at eight in the morning. Asuka was gone, most likely got up for breakfast or something. He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but couldn't. He groaned in pain and noticed that someone else was in the room. Hiashi was there.

"Still in pain," asked Hiashi.

"Yea, but it's bearable," said Naruto. "What time do I have to be at Hokage Tower for the ceremony where I'm introduced as the new Hokage?"

"Eleven," said Hiashi. "Congratulations Naruto."

"Thanks," said Naruto, going back to sleep. A few hours later Naruto found himself in the Hokage Tower getting ready. He was to wear the Hokage robes and was twitching in pain when the fabric moved.

'_Hey Kyuubi a little help to stop the pain.'_

'**_Listen, brat you are lucky that you aren't still in the pain you were yesterday thanks to me, so jsut enjoy your damn ceremony.'_** Naruto scowled.

"Hold still will you," snapped Ringo, who was fixing the robes to fit Naruto.

"I can't help it. OW WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THE NEEDLE DAMNIT," yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, but I can't believe the tailor screwed this up and I have to fix it," said Ringo. "Kakashi-sama should have made Shizune-sama do this not me. Oh Asuka is going to be with Neji and his family today."

"I figured as much," said Naruto. "DAMNIT RINGO!"

"Sorry," mumbled Ringo. "I'm not very good at this."

"Well, hurry up," said Naruto. Itachi entered to see if they are done.

"If I were blind I do the alterations," said Itachi.

"I'm not going to even ask," said Naruto and Ringo.

"What? My mother taught me how to sew," said Itachi.

"Done," said Ringo. "Itachi-san go get Kakashi-sama." Itachi nodded and left the Hokage Tower. Itachi actually had no idea where Kakashi was, so he had to go search in the Rokudaime's usual spots. Bookstore, Ichiraku, Movies, the Memorial Stone... Itachi almost hit his head. Kakashi was probably still at home getting ready. Obito and Kitsune were outside reading while Kiari was hanging upside down on a tree reading the Icha Icha series.

"Hey chichi," said Kitsune.

"Obito, Kiari where's your father," asked Itachi. "Kitsune, Tai wants to meet you and the twins at Ichiraku's in ten minutes." Kitsune jumped up and ran.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san are inside," said Kiari.

"I see," said Itachi. "KAKASHI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Kakashi came out looking bored and annoyed.

"I'm coming keep your pants on Itachi," said Kakashi.

"Presenting Naruto is going to start in ten minutes you know," said Itachi. Kakashi nodded. Shizune, Kiari, and Obito followed Itachi and Kakashi to the Hokage Tower, where the townspeople, ninja and others began crowded around to see the new Hokage. Kakashi went up to where Naruto and Ringo were waiting. Shizune and the two kids found Sakura and the family.

"Chichi," said Kitsune, running up to Itachi.

"What?"

"You have got to go help Hana-san with Haha. She's being stubborn," said Kitsune. "She can barely walk. Haha won't let Tai or Hikari or Chi or me help her." Itachi sighed in frustration. Despite the fact that Hiroko and Itachi did not speak to each other in a month, Itachi still was told how Hiroko was holding up by the kids or Sakura or even Hana (if she was in a good mood). He allowed his son to lead him to Hiroko.

"Tai for the last time I don't need help," snapped Hiroko.

"Haha, you are just going to hurt yourself more if you walk without any assistance," said Tai.

"Tai is right," said Hikari and Chi. Itachi heard them and sighed. He searched for Hiroko's energy signal and walked over.

"ITACHI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," yelled Hiroko.

"Carrying you, you stubborn woman," said Itachi. Itachi had Hiroko in his arms bridal style. She looked somewhat embarrassed. She didn't know that Kit had went to go get Itachi.

"Hmph."

"Kids, let's go so you guys can see Naruto being presented as Hokage," said Itachi, walking away with the four kids following after. Back at Hokage Tower, Naruto was pacing around nervous.

"Naruto relax," said Kakashi. "Why are you so nervous?"

"What if the villagers don't accept me?"

"They will you have been protecting them since only Kami-sama knows when," said Kakashi. Ringo entered.

"We're ready," said Ringo. Kakashi patted Naruto on the head as if he were still a kid. He sighed then smiled. He finally did it. He was the Hokage! He stepped outside to meet with a cheering crowd. All of his precious people were the cheering the loudest. Sasuke, Sakura, Sanosuke, Satoshi, Sonomi, Rei, Hoshi, Minako, Hana, Itachi, Hiroko, Tai, Hikari, Chi, Kitsune, Kakashi, Shizune, Kiari, Obito, Neji, Tenten, Negi, Chichi, Shikamaru, Temari, Shika, Kai, Kaimo, Sai, Ino, Ina, Gaara, Miki, Akari, Ai, Hinata, Shino, Hoku, Hachi, Asuma, Kurenai, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Ronin, Kanna, Kata, Akira, Faith, Takashi, Bunta, Serenity, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Ringo, Haru, Kiyoshi, Asuka, Hana, Kankurou, Chouji, Kiba, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi, Udon and many, many other people that came. He also felt that those passed on were there like Lee, Iruka, Hinata, The four Hokage, Haku, Hachimata, the rest of the Uchiha clan, and others that he may have not met.

"Hello, I'm the Shichidaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto, grinning at everyone. Cheers would be heard all over the ninja world that day. Following that there was a big party in honor of the new Hokage. Great food, great fun, laughter... KABOOM! A giant explosion was set off in the middle of the town square.

"GENIN AND CHUUNIN YOU GET THE VILLAGERS TO SAFETY. JOUNIN AND ANBU FOLLOW ME," commanded Naruto. Ringo and Itachi found that it was a explosive tag that was set off. A note was left addressed to Naruto.

'_Beware Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.' _Naruto was now furious. He ordered the council to have an emergency meeting and for all the villagers to stay inside. The remaining ninjas (ANBU scouted the area outside Konoha) watch inside the village. In the council room, Naruto told them what was going to happen.

"Villagers will stay home and inside during the head induction. And all heads can be no younger than 18 when inducted. If the head dies then a family member over 18 should be in charge. And no more curse seals in any clan," said Naruto. "Everyone agree." All of the council voted in favor of the Hokage's motion. "Tomorrow will be the Hyuuga head induction ceremony correct?"

"Yes, Shichidaime-sama," said Hiashi. "Uchiha Sasuke's family, Uchiha Itachi's family Hatake Kakashi's family, Hyuuga Neji's family (duh), Shikamaru's family, Sai's family, Gaara's family, Aburmane Shino's family, Ronin's family, Akira's family, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Ringo, Haru, Kiyoshi, Uzumaki Asuka, Haruno Hana, Kankurou, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hanabi, Moegi, Udon, Sarutobi Asuma's family will be the only ones invited."

"Acceptable. Dismissed." Naruto sighed once he was alone. He really wished that things would go smoothly tomorrow. But he had a gut feeling that there's going to be some trouble for the next few days.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for now. REVIEW! 


	16. Arc 5 Being Hokage Chapter 16 Head Induc

ACGOMN: Here we go for another chapter.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I own the plot and the OCs.

**Arc 5 Being Hokage**

**Chapter 16**

**Head Induction**

It was the following day when Neji would finally be able to take the place of Hiashi as head of the Hyuuga. First they had to removed all the curse seals of the Branch members and Neji. When it came time for the actual induction, Neji was smiling (nearly gave some of the guys a heart attack) and it was fast and simple. The after party was nice because it was mostly friends and relatives. Dinner was superb with great food and ramen for the Shichidaime Hokage. Some of the younger kids ran around playing while the older kids were talking or dancing to the music that was paying. The adults were watching in amusement. Asuka made fast friends with Minako and some of the younger Hyuuga children, so that was good for her.

"This is going almost too smoothly," said Hiroko.

"I know," replied Itachi. Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi and Hiroko were out of the light and talking about Chronos.

"Do you think he'll pull something soon," asked Tsunade.

"Most likely," said Hiroko. "I know how demons like him act...Hmm, it's getting dark outside."

"Bad omen," said Orochimaru.

"Just wonderful we have the pessimistic group over here," said Naruto.

"Just realistic Naruto-sama," teased Jiraiya. Naruto glared at the older Sannin. "Hey Orochimaru let's have a drinking contest."

"No."

"Come on you stick in the mud."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya," said Tsunade. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Anko showed up to get the three Sannin from ripping each others throat's out. Itachi, Naruto and Hiroko looked disturbed at this. Then the lights flickered out.

"What's going on," asked someone.

"No body move," commanded Naruto. Then the lights come back on and giant stone soldiers appeared out of no where grabbing the kids.

"Hiroko you stay with the Sannin and Anko," said Itachi. She was going to protest, but seeing as she was completely useless. The ninja began attacking then. Sanosuke was able to destroy one, but two more popped up from the earth.

"What the hell?"

"Shit I think this is black magic," said Hiroko. "I only know what my second mate told me about magic, but I'm pretty sure it is black magic."

"What's black magic," asked Naruto, from half way across the room fighting off some creatures.

"This is what some evil demon psychics," said Hiroko, "use and some witches, wizards, or sorcerers use when they are evil. Basically anything forbidden to the heavens. I never really seen this time before, I can't remember right now."

"Hn," was Itachi's response to that.

"Well how do we get rid of them! SHIT THEY GOT SOME OF THEM," started Naruto. Sano was trying to protect Minako and Hana, the three of them got captured. That was then Sakura and Sasuke flipped out.

"I wish I can remember how to get rid of them," said Hiroko, thinking.

"Imouto, you have to use the opposite element to get rid of these," said Hiroshi, coming out of the shadows. Itachi twitched. "Lightning or electricity." Sasuke smirked and fired up a Chidori to get rid of the one. Hiroshi used his lightning to assist.

"Anyone who knows any lightening jutsu help Sasuke and Hiroshi NOW," yelled Naruto, racking his brain for any of those types of jutsu. And they did what they were told to do by their Hokage and friend.

"This is not going to end well," said Hiroko.

"You're telling me," said the Sannin.

ACGOMN: End for now. REVIEW!!!


	17. Arc 5 Being Hokage Chapter 17 Kidnaped!

ACGOMN: Next chapter. Last of Arc 5

I don't own Naruto okay? I own the OCs and plot.

**Arc 5 Being Hokage**

**Chapter 17**

**Kidnaped!**

"Son of a mother fucking bitch, I hope Chronos goes and rots in hell.. DAMNIT," started Naruto. He, along with Itachi, Ringo, and Shikamaru, were in his office after what happened two hours ago. All of the kids (except for Tai, Hikari, Chi, and Kitsune for some reason) were kidnaped by those stone creatures. Let's just say that now Chronos has to look out for some pissed off mamas and papas. Naruto had to think of a plan fast.

"I have got it," said Shikamaru. "Send Team Tai out first to go try and search for any signs of those giant monsters. Then send Team Konohamaru out following them. After we make sure everything and everyone in Konoha is safe The Konoha 8 (A/N: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten and Neji) (A/N 2:Chouji and Kiba are in Team Tai) and the Sand Siblings will go out and get the kids back. The others will stay and protect the village."

"Okay, Itachi get Teams Tai and Konohamaru in here pronto," said Naruto. "Ringo you ordered any ninja not coming to be on guard in the village. You and Itachi will be in charge until I return."

"Yes sir," said Itachi and Ringo. Within minutes Team Tai and Konohamaru showed up in his office.

"Team Tai you will try to locate te kidnaped children of Konoha. Team Konohamaru will follow you in about an half-hour," said Naruto. "Get going!" They did what they were told. Sai and Kitsune barged in his office minutes later.

"What do you mean you're leaving me behind," demanded Sai.

"I should go too," said Kitsune.

"Guys it would be better for you to stay—"

"NO! My daughter is out there."

"My cousins and best friend is out there."Naruto sighed. He would have to let them go or they would never forgive him.

"Fine," said Naruto.

ACGOMN: Were in the home stretch. Only Arc 6 Resolution left.


	18. Arc 6 Resolution Chapter 18 Teams Dispea

ACGOMN: The final arc!

Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Arc 6 Resolution**

**Chapter 18**

**Teams Disperse**

Team Tai ran through the forest outside Konoha. Akamaru was trying to track down anyone of the kids scents.Kiba and Chouji had some thoughts on what happened, but didn't want to talk about it with Tai or the twins. KIba had wondered why those stone monsters didn't try to go after the half demon children.Chouji said that maybe Chronos didn't want to mess the full demon parent, whom Chronos probably thought was Nekomata's children. Tai, Hikari and Chi were just most worried about there cousins and young friends. The team was in the square formation. Chouji and Kiba and Akamaru running in front, while Tai and Hikari and Chi behind them.

"Arf! Arf, arf," said Akamaru.

"What? Are you serious," replied Kiba.

"Arf!"

"Okay, Leader. Akamaru says that he senses the young ones really close. Possibly in the next town," said Kiba.

"Why in the world would he take the kidnaped kids just over to the next town," asked Hikari and Chi.

"It's has to be a trap," said Tai. "He wants to fight Kyuubi or I should say Shichidaime-sama. We better wait for Team Konohamaru to catch up to us and discuss what we are going to do."

"I don't know if we could wait. What if the kids are getting hurt," asked Chouji.

"Fine, let's split up to see if we can find something," said Tai. _Konohamaru and his team better hurry up._

Back at the entrance of Konoha, Team Konohamaru was just leaving. Udon and Moegi were the front and Konohamaru and Hanabi were the back running. Hanabi had her Byakugan activated. Konohamaru hoped that Tai found out where the kids were. There was something that bothered him about this Chronos character. If he only had a problem with Kyuubi, then why he kidnap the kids? It just didn't make sense.

"FUCKING DAMNIT," snapped a very familiar voice to Team Konohamaru. Hanabi sighed. Udon and Moegi rolled their eyes, though you could see that since they were wearing the ANBU masks. Konohamaru just shook his head. Must Kiba be so loud?

"Hey, you guys are here. Akamaru sensed the kids in this town, but it looks like it'll be a trap," said Tai.

"Oh just wonderful," said Konohamaru, sarcastically. "What's our plan?"

"No clue," said Tai. So the two ANBU leaders began talking about their course of action. Meanwhile with the kidnaped children. All of them were sitting looking pissed off, except for the occasional noise from Hana. Sano and Sato were trying to figure a way out of here.

"Why didn't they try to Tai, Hikari, Chi, and Kit," asked Satoshi.

"Who knows," replied Sonomi.

"It's possible that since they are half demons or something," grunted Sanosuke. Hana and Minako were clinging to him scared out of there minds.

"This is possibly a trap for Naruto-sensei," said Ina.

"Figures," grunted Sanosuke.

"SILENCE BRATS," said there demon guard.

"Our parents are going to come and rip you apart," hissed Akari.

"That's the plan." Back with the two ANBU teams, they found the entrance. Moegi had summoned a hawk to send a letter to Naruto with the info.

"Ready," said Tai.

"Yeah," said Kiba, Chouji, Hikari, Chi, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi, and Udon. Back at Konoha, Naruto was making the plans for the Konoha 8, Sand Siblings, Sai and Kitsune to leave and the others to watch Konoha.

"Kitsune be careful," said Hiroko.

"Gaara don't get hurt okay," said Miki.

"Shino please be careful," said Hoku. "And get Hachi back." The others were telling Naruto to get there kids back and all that good stuff.

"Come on," ordered Naruto.

* * *

ACGOMN: Again a short chapter. Review please. 


	19. Arc 6 Resolution Chapter 19 KonohaSuna

ACGOMN: Next chapter.

Don't own Naruto okay? I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Arc 6 Resolution**

**Chapter 19**

**Konoha+Suna The Best**

So the Konoha 8, Sand Siblings, Sai, and Kitsune set out in a circle with Naruto at the center, despite the blonde's protests.They ran at high speeds for they were extremely worried. And it really didn't help that they wanted to kick some ass for someone kidnaping their children. Worried and angry, not a good combination, but can you really blame them?

"Shit we have come guests," said Neji, with his Byakugan activated. "Demons low-class."

"I'll take care of them," said Sasuke. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" He summoned a giant snake to devour the demons. Sasuke would never summon Manda because he is a pain in the ass. "That's takes care of them."

"Geez Sasuke-teme," complained Naruto, who wanted to fight. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Guys look it's Moegi's summoned hawk," said Sakura, letting it land on her arm. "It's note from Tai." Naruto grabbed the note and read it.

"Okay, they found out were the kids are but suspect it is a trap," said Naruto. "For Kyuubi."

"That's just wonderful," said Tenten, sarcastically. "What's going to be are plan?" Everyone turned to Shikamaru.

"Okay, okay," said Shikamaru. "Keep going as I think." Eventually the group reached the entrance of the town that they were told about and standing there waiting for them was the two ANBU teams.

"Glad you're here," said Tai. "We were just about to go in."

"Not without a plan I hope," said Naruto.

"..."

"Thought so," grinned Naruto.

"Alright this is are plan— We use a smoke bomb before we enter. Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Moegi, Hanabi, Hikari, and Chi get the kids out safely. Us guys will be the distractions, so Naruto can go and find Chronos," said Shikamaru.

"Alright," said Naruto. Tenten threw a few bombs at the entrance. At the rescue mission is starting...

* * *

ACGOMN: Two more chapters. Review. 


	20. Arc 6 Resolution Chapter 20 Toshi!

ACGOMN: Second to last chapter.

Kishimoto-sensei own Naruto, I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Arc 6 Resolution**

**Chapter 20**

**Toshi (Fighting Spirit)**!

"CHRONOS I'M HERE," yelled Naruto, searching for him. A bunch of low-class demons, stone soldiers and weird creatures. Sasuke and Sakura sighed. Couldn't he be a bit more discreet and not yell?

"BAKA," yelled Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked back at his teammates and grinned. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hikari, Chi, Moegi, and Hanabi left after the Hokage to locate the kids. The guys were left with the enemies.

"Damn, so troublesome," said Shikamaru. "Ready Chouji!"

"Ready, Shikamaru," said Chouji. The two for them were working with there clan techniques, getting rid enemy after enemy. Tai and Sasuke were using fire jutsu burning up any creatures.

"Naruto better beat this guy," said Sasuke.

"He will," said Tai, kicking an enemy down. Neji was in full battle mode with Byakugan activated and using the Gentle Fist attacks. The enemies were many but they were very weak. Just then Sasuke's giant summon snake showed up devouring a bunch of the enemies.

"Sasuke-kun I think you'll need to summon Manda," said Sai, drawing giant animals.

"Wonderful," Sasuke sarcastically said. He did the hand seals and summoned the annoying snake king.

"Sssausssuke a battle finally, fssssh," said Manda, going after the not humans. Meanwhile with the girls, they found the room that the kids were in. The kids jumped up in joy that they were saved.

"Come on we have to get you all out of here," said Sakura, taking Hana, while Ino picked up Minako. "Hopefully the guys took care of the minions." So the kids and the adult girls ran back the way they came. When they arrived to wear they left the guys, Manda was finishing eating. He poof-ed away.

"Let's get out of this town and wait for Naruto," Sasuke said. "He and Chronos have to go at this alone." Everyone agreed. With Naruto he found Chronos laying on a couch waiting for him. Naruto glared at the guy, Chronos smirked. He finally get rid of Kyuubi once and for all.

"Glad you got those kids away safely," said Chronos, smirking.

"Oh you prick," said Naruto. Naruto used his Bunshin to fill the area. He was going to hold off on using Kyuubi's powers for now.

"Your useless ninja techniques are useless against me," said Chronos.

"Yeah, well you are a loser who couldn't even keep a job as time keeper," said Naruto. "What are you an idiot?"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF POWER I HAD," said Chronos loudly. "Ehem, are we going to fight or not?"

"Well, we don't have to...I mean you can just leave and not bother us anymore," said Naruto. **_'Brat, that's not a good idea you know.'_**

"How about no," said Chronos. In a flash Chronos was punching Naruto. **_'Brat normally I wouldn't ask you to do this, but let me take over.'_**

'_No, you know that it will hurt me.'_

'**_Well, use that jutsu and finish it fast.'_**

'_Alright.'_ Meanwhile, outside Naruto was getting beat down by Chronos. He was getting angry that Naruto wasn't doing anything to defend against him. It also didn't help that he wanted to fight Kyuubi, not his container. Chronos muttered some words and made himself go into super speed.

"What the hell," said Naruto. "Where'd he go?"

"Right here you wimp," said Chronos, kicking him in the ground.

"Grr, I'm not a wimp. You are going to pay for that," said Naruto. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken Nisen." This is the modified version of combining his wind element affinity to the Rasengan. The first version was dangerous to his health, so at the order of Tsunade he had to modify it. This was also five times as powerful as the first version.

"Huh?" And that was the last thing that Chronos said before being shred to pieces by Naruto's attack. **_'Good job, kit. Now, let's get out of here and back to Konoha.'_** Naruto grinned and ran outside to meet with the others.

"Good, the dobe did it," said Sasuke.

"I'm not dobe!"

"Let's get back to Konoha Hokage-sama," said Sakura, teasing him.

"Hell yeah," said Naruto. But back in the area were Chronos was splattered, the remains were gone. But that's nothing to worry about now...right?

* * *

ACGOMN: Next chapter is the last one. REVIEW! 


	21. Arc 6 Resolution Chapter 21 In The End

ACGOMN: Last chapter.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Arc 6 Resolution**

**Chapter 21**

**In The End**

"Come one Asuka-chan open it," said Naruto, giving his beloved daughter a present. Currently it has been a few months since everything with Chronos happened. It was October 11th and they were at Hokage tower celebrating Naruto and Asuka's birthday. It was Asuka's very first birthday. Asuka opened it and the gift Naruto got the little girl was a cute little outfit.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto-tou-san," said Asuka. She got outfits, toys, and such other things sent from Suna, Ame, Taki, Kiri, Yuki, Cha, and of course from everyone of Naruto's friends.

"Wow, who helped you pick that out," asked Sakura.

"Hmph. I picked it out myself," said Naruto.

"That's a first. No orange," snorted Sasuke.

"Hey!"

"Relax, Hokage-sama," grinned Hiroko, weakly.

"I told you don't call me that," said Naruto. "You're my friend."

"Hmm, yeah, yeah gaki," said Hiroko, yawning. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Asuka-chan what did Hiroko-nee-chan and Tachi-nii-san get you," asked Naruto.

"Books," said Asuka. Naruto sweatdropped. That's normal gift from Hiroko and Itachi. "On ninja history."

"What are you trying to bore her death," complained Naruto.

"She has expressed wanting to become a ninja to the lot of us," said Itachi. "So, it would help if she knew what she was getting into first."

"Uh, yeah," said Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto guess what Ino brought," said Sakura.

"What?"

"A Karaoke machine," said Sakura. Everyone but Sakura and Ino paled. Tai and Sano tried to leave, while Hiroko fell asleep. Itachi coughed. Shino, Hoku, Hachi, Hikari, Chi, and Kitsune began cleaning up. The others were twitching internally and outwardly. What are the crazy pink haired chick and blonde chick thinking? No one had a good singing voice.

"What's Karaoke," asked Asuka and Minako.

"Hokage-sama will show you," grinned Ino.

"Wha.." started Naruto, but he got the infamous puppy eyed dog look from Asuka and Minako.

"Pwease, Naruto-ji!"

"Yeah, come on Otou-san," said Asuka.

"Damn," muttered Naruto. "Fine, what song do you want me to sing?"

"I have one," grinned Hiroko, 'suddenly' up. "You are my sunshine."

"Yeah," said Asuka.

'_Kill me now.'_

'_**Having fun brat.'**_

"Alright, start it," said Naruto. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistakenSo I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another

You'll regret it all someday

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Nice Naruto," said Hiroko. "You sing pretty good."

"Is your hearing going Hiroko," asked Itachi.

"Yeah." People started laughing. Life was well in Konoha for now.

Fifteen years later, Naruto was still Hokage. The children became ninja legends. He never married, save for having Asuka as a daughter. She became a ninja, along with Minako and Uchiha Hana. The Sannin, Kakashi, Shizune, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Hiroko and some others passed on. Itachi was still alive and married to Haruno Hana with no children, but the ones he had with Hiroko.

"Life continues on for the new generation ninja and kunoichi," mumbled Naruto, older, wiser, but still generally the same.

"What was that Naruto," asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, do you and Sakura have the reports," asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Sakura. "I have a feeling that a new Great Shinobi war is on the horizon."

"Likewise Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Okay, notify are allies," said Naruto. Man, it was times like these that he felt old. What ever happens in the future, Naruto knows that it'll work out in the end.

_(It starts with)_

_One thing / I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on / but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_One thing / I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

* * *

ACGOMN: The end for me but not for Konoha. I don't own the two songs. The last song was by Linkin Park. You are my sunshine is one of Louisiana state's songs–Davis and Charles Mitchell are the credited songwriters. Please REVIEW! 


End file.
